Bautiful Bitch
by RanMouriKisaki
Summary: continuamos con Ginny y su hermoso Bastardo, veamos como va su relación y si son capaces de continuar... cuando Ginny esta alcanzando el exito Harry quiere ir mas lento, una decision, un viaje, Francia
1. Chapter 1

Mi madre siempre me dijo que buscara a una mujer que fuera mi igual en todos los sentidos.

«No te dejes engañar por alguien que pondrá tu mundo antes del suyo, enamórate de alguien fuerte, valiente como tú. Encuentra a la mujer que haga que quieras ser un mejor hombre».

Definitivamente encontré a mi igual, la mujer que hizo de mi vida un infierno y vive para rivalizar conmigo. Una mujer cuya boca quería mantener cerrada… y a la vez quería besar cada parte de ésta.

Mi novia, mi ex-interna, la señorita Ginevra Weasley. La perra irresistible.

Al menos, así es como yo la veía cuando era un idiota y ciego incapaz de darme cuenta de lo locamente enamorado que estaba de ella. Desde luego encontré la mujer que me hizo querer ser un hombre mejor, y me enamoré de ella.

Dio la casualidad de que en la mayoría de los días he sido incapaz de conseguir más de dos minutos a solas con ella.

Mi vida: finalmente, conseguí a la chica, pero nunca llego a verla.

Estuve viajando la mayor parte de los últimos dos meses en busca de nuevas oficinas para las recientes sucursales de Potter Media Group (PMG), en la ciudad de New York.

Ginny se quedó atrás, y nuestro reciente - y raro - fin de semana aquí en Chicago estuvo lleno de amigos, sol y ocio. El tiempo a solas con ella no fue suficiente.

Socializamos todo el fin de semana, desde la mañana hasta la medianoche, coincidiendo en mi casa todas las noches, apenas para quitarnos la ropa antes de tener sexo, tranquilo y soñoliento.

La verdad era que hacíamos el amor cada noche - el cual se había vuelto más íntimo y más salvaje con el tiempo - y aunque nos permitió sólo un mínimo de sueño, seguía sin ser suficiente.

Me quedé esperando sentir que estábamos instalados, o que habíamos establecido alguna rutina sólida. Pero eso nunca sucedió. Yo estaba en un constante estado de añoranza. Y los lunes eran los peores. Lunes, tuvimos reuniones de pared a pared, y toda la semana de trabajo se extendía por delante de mí: sin vida y sin Ginny.

Al escuchar el ritmo familiar de tacones en el azulejo, miré hacia arriba desde donde estaba en la impresora a la espera de que aparezcan algunos documentos. Como si hubiera oído mi súplica interna, Ginevra Weasley caminó hacia mí, vestida con una falda delgada de lana roja, un jersey azul marino, y zapatos de tacón. Cuando me había ido temprano esta mañana para prepararme para una reunión, lo único que ella llevaba puesto era un rayo pálido de la luz del sol que se colaba a través de la ventana del dormitorio.

Contuve mi sonrisa, y traté de no mirarla demasiado desesperado, pero no sé por qué me molesté. Ella podía leer cada una de mis expresiones.

"Veo que has encontrado la máquina mágica que hace que lo que está en el ordenador aparezca en el papel", dijo. "En tinta".

Deslicé mi mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, y sentí un hilo de adrenalina recorrer mis venas por su enfoque y su tono burlón. "En realidad, descubrí este maravilloso artilugio mi primer día aquí. Me gustaban los momentos de tranquila felicidad cuando te levantabas y salías de la oficina externa para recuperar los documentos".

Ella se dirigió hacia mí con su amplia sonrisa y sus ojos traviesos. "Gilipollas". Joder, sí. Ven a mí, preciosa. ¿Diez minutos en la sala de la fotocopiadora? Yo podría hacer más fácil tu día con esos diez minutos.

"Prepárate para el calentamiento de esta noche", susurró, sin ralentizar su ritmo dio unas palmaditas en mi hombro y continuó más allá de mí por el pasillo.

Me quedé mirando su culo mientras ella le dio una pequeña sacudida, y esperé a que regresara y me tortura un poco más. No lo hizo. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que obtengo? ¿Una palmadita en el hombro, algunos juegos previos verbales, y un meneo de culo?

Aun así, esta noche era nuestra primera noche a solas en semanas.

Hemos estado juntos durante un año - y follando más que eso - y todavía no nos habíamos tomado más que un fin de semana solos desde San Diego.

Suspiré y saqué mis papeles de la bandeja de la impresora. Necesitábamos unas vacaciones.

De vuelta en mi oficina, dejé caer los archivos en mi escritorio y miré en mi monitor de la computadora, la cual, para mi sorpresa, mostró un calendario prácticamente vacío. Saqué increíblemente largas jornadas de trabajo toda la semana sólo para poder llegar a casa con Ginny temprano, así que aparte de la nómina de la mañana, mi agenda se había quedado abierta. Ginny, sin embargo, estaba claramente ocupada en su nueva posición.

Echaba de menos tenerla como mi interna. Echaba de menos dar órdenes a su alrededor. Realmente extrañaba las ocasiones en las que me daba órdenes a cambio.

Por primera vez en meses, tuve tiempo de sentarme en mi oficina y, literalmente, no hacer nada. Cerré los ojos y un centenar de pensamientos del pasado se filtraron en cuestión de segundos: la vista de las oficinas vacías de Nueva York justo antes de que fuera al aeropuerto. La perspectiva de empacar mi casa. La perspectiva mucho más preferible de desempacar en una nueva casa con Ginny. Y entonces mi cerebro se fue por su camino favorito: Ginny desnuda y en todas las posiciones imaginables.

Lo que me llevó de nuevo a uno de mis recuerdos favoritos de Ginny y yo, por la mañana después de su presentación. Debido al calor y la tensión que viene con admitir que ya no estábamos solamente odiándonos y follando, habíamos tenido una de nuestras mayores conversaciones. No la había visto en meses, por lo que me colé en su presentación para la junta de becas para verla triunfar. Y así lo hizo.

Sin embargo, más tarde, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos dicho arriba en la sala de juntas, aún había mucho más que decir. La realidad de nuestra situación se sentía tan nueva, que no estaba muy seguro de donde nos encontrábamos.

Una vez que estuvimos en la acera, la miré: sus ojos, sus labios y el cuello, estaban todavía un poco rojos de los besos ásperos que había colocado allí tan sólo unos minutos antes.

La forma en que se acercó y frotó su dedo sobre lo que parecía ser un pequeño chupetón envió un recordatorio eléctrico de mi cerebro a mi polla. El reencuentro fue agradable, pero no veo la hora de llevarla a casa y follarla sobre el colchón.

Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que estuviéramos pensando acerca de lo mismo.

Afuera, en la luz del día, ella parecía que estaba a punto de caerse. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Sabiendo que Ginny, probablemente había estado preparando y perfeccionando su presentación durante las últimas 72 horas seguidas sin dormir. Pero no la había visto en mucho tiempo ¿podría despejar mi cabeza lo suficiente como para dejar que se vaya a casa a descansar? Si tenía que dormir la siesta, yo podría simplemente pasar el rato y esperar a que se despierte, ¿verdad? Podía tumbarme a su lado, asegurarme de que ella estaba realmente aquí y estábamos realmente haciendo esto y luego… ¿qué? ¿Le acariciaría el pelo?

Mierda. ¿Yo siempre había sido tan pervertido?

Ginny se puso el bolso sobre su hombro, y el movimiento me sacó de mis pensamientos. Pero cuando parpadeé de nuevo, vi que ella tenía la mirada perdida en la distancia.

"¿Estás bien?", le pregunté, agachándome para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, un poco sorprendida, como si la hubiera capturado. "Estoy bien, simplemente abrumada".

"¿Un poco en shock?".

Su agotada sonrisa hizo que mi estómago se estremeciera, y la forma en que ella se lamió los labios antes de hablar hizo que me estremeciera un poco más abajo.

"Estaba tan triste pensando que no iba a verte hoy. Y esta mañana, me pasé todo el camino entre tu edificio y aquí pensando en lo extraño que era estar haciendo esto sin ti, o James, o cualquier persona de Potter Media. Y entonces has venido aquí, y por supuesto que me molestó, pero también me hizo reír…".

Ella inclinó la cabeza, y estudió mi rostro. "La presentación fue exactamente lo que yo quería que fuera, y luego las ofertas de empleo... y tú. Me dijiste que me amas. Y estás aquí".

Ella extendió su brazo para presionar mi pecho con la palma de su mano. Sabía que ella podía sentir mi corazón golpear contra mi esternón. "Mi adrenalina está disminuyendo y ahora estoy solo...".

Movió su mano lejos de mí y lo agitó delante de ella antes de que pareciera desinflarse a su lado. "No estoy segura de cómo esta noche va a funcionar".

¿Cómo iba a funcionar esta noche? Yo podría decirle exactamente cómo funcionaría. Hablaríamos hasta que oscureciera, y luego follaríamos hasta que saliera el sol. Estiré una mano hacia ella, deslizando el brazo alrededor de su hombro. Cristo, esto se siente bien.

"Deja que yo me ocupe de todo eso. Te llevaré a casa".

Esta vez, ella negó con la cabeza. "Está bien si tienes que volver al trabajo, podemos…".

Con el ceño fruncido, gruñí. "No seas ridícula. Son casi las cuatro. No volveré al trabajo. Mi coche está aquí y tú vas a entrar".

Su sonrisa se hizo más aguda en las esquinas. "Señor Potter. Ahora esto, definitivamente, no va con usted".

"Ginevra, no estoy bromeando. No te voy a dejar fuera de mi vista hasta la Navidad".

Ella miró hacia el sol de la tarde de Junio. "¿Navidad? Eso suena un poco a estar encerrada en el sótano, para mi gusto".

"Si no estás en él, esta relación no podría funcionar después de todo", bromeé.

Ella se echó a reír, pero no respondió. En cambio, esos profundos ojos marrones me miraron fijamente, sin pestañear y difíciles de leer.

Me sentía tan fuera de práctica con esto, y luchaba por ocultar mi frustración.

Coloqué mis manos en sus caderas y me incliné para presionar un pequeño beso en el centro de la boca. Joder, necesitaba más. "Vamos al coche. Sin sótanos. Sólo nosotros".

"Harry…".

La interrumpí con otro beso, paradójicamente relajado por este pequeño desacuerdo. "Mi coche. Ahora".

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir?".

"Absolutamente sí. Podrás hablar todo lo que quieras una vez que tenga mi cara plantada entre tus piernas".

Ginny asintió y siguió cuando tomé su mano y suavemente la atraje hacia el aparcamiento. Estuvo sonriendo misteriosamente todo el camino.

Durante todo el camino a su casa, ella estuvo acariciándome con sus dedos hacia arriba y abajo de mi muslo, se inclinó para lamer mi cuello, deslizando su mano sobre mi polla, y habló sobre las diminutas bragas rojas que se puso esta mañana, necesitando un impulso de confianza.

"¿Voy a romper tu confianza si las arranco?", le pregunté, inclinándome para besarla en un semáforo en rojo. El coche detrás tocó la bocina justo cuando se estaba poniendo bueno: cuando sus labios estaban dando paso a pequeños mordiscos y sus gemidos llenaron mi boca y mi cabeza y - joder - todo mi pecho.

En el elevador de camino a su apartamento, me volvió loco. Ella estaba aquí, mierda santa, estaba aquí, y yo le había echado mucho de menos, y si por mí fuera, esta noche duraría tres días.

Entonces empujó su falda por encima de sus caderas, y la levantó, moviéndose entre mis piernas y presionando mi dolorida polla.

"Voy a hacer que te vengas tantas veces", le prometí.

"Mmm ¿lo prometes? ".

"Te lo prometo".

Rocé mis caderas contra ella y se quedó sin aliento, susurrando: "Está bien, pero primero…".

El ascensor sonó y ella se liberó de mi agarre, con una mirada vacilante, Ginny se alisó la falda hacia abajo, y caminó por delante de mí en el pasillo hacia su apartamento.

Mi estómago se contrajo.

No había estado aquí desde que nos separamos, cuando había engañado a su guardia de seguridad para que me dejara hablar con ella. Y acabé hablando con la parte exterior de la puerta de su casa. Me sentía extrañamente ansioso. Sólo quería sentirme aliviado por nuestro reencuentro, no quería pensar en todo lo que nos habíamos perdimos en nuestros meses de separación. Para distraerme, me agaché un poco y chupé la suave piel debajo de su oreja y comencé a trabajar en la cremallera en la parte posterior de su falda mientras ella buscaba su llave.

Ella abrió la puerta, y se volvió hacia mí. "Harry…", comenzó a decir, pero la empujé adentro y contra la pared más cercana, silenciándola con la boca. Joder, ella sabía muy bien, una mezcla de agua de limón que había estado bebiendo y el sabor familiar que siempre tuvo: a menta suave, estaba hambriento por sus labios. Mis dedos la atormentaban en la parte posterior de su falda, pero perdí mi delicadeza, tirando de la cremallera hacia abajo y empujando la tela hacia el suelo, inmediatamente alcanzando su chaqueta. ¿Por qué mierda todavía llevaba esta maldita cosa? ¿Por qué aún está vestida?

Debajo de su blusa color púrpura, sus pezones se endurecieron mientras la miraba, me acerqué y encerré uno con la punta de los dedos. Su agudo jadeo tiró de mis ojos a los suyos.

"Echaba de menos esto. Te extrañé".

Su lengua se asomó para humedecer sus labios. "Yo también".

"Joder, te amo".

Cuando besé su cuello, su pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración acelerada, y yo no estaba seguro cómo podría reducir la velocidad. ¿Debería follarla aquí, rápido y duro primero o llevarla a un sofá o una silla, arrodillarme, y apenas saborearla? Había estado pensando sobre todo esto durante tanto tiempo - jugando en mi cabeza sobre cómo sería cada escenario - y en este momento me siento un poco paralizado por la realidad de que ella está aquí, en carne y hueso.

Necesitaba todo. Necesitaba sentir sus sonidos y su piel, perderme en la comodidad de su mano envuelta alrededor de mí, ver el sudor en su frente mientras me cabalgaba y me mostraba lo mucho que me había echado de menos, también. Quería verla cuando su ritmo comenzara a flaquear cuando se acercara, o la agarrara y susurrara su nombre muy suavemente… siempre le gustó eso.

Me temblaban las manos cuando llegué y cuidadosamente solté el botón superior. En algún lugar de mi cerebro se grabó que no quería destruir los botones de la blusa que había llevado para la defensa de su tesis.

También quería saborear el momento. Saborearla a ella.

"¿Harry?".

"¿Mmm?". Desabroché otro botón, pasando un dedo a través del hueco de su garganta.

"Te amo", dijo ella, con las manos apoyadas en mis antebrazos y sus ojos muy abiertos. Mis manos vacilaron, y me quedé sin aliento. "Pero. . . no te va a gustar lo que estoy a punto de decirte".

Me había quedado atrapado en el «Te amo». Mi sonrisa se sentía un poco fuera de control. "¿Qué…? Lo que tengas que decirme, estoy seguro de que no me voy a molestar".

Ella hizo una mueca, volviéndose para mirar el reloj en la pared. Era la primera vez que se me ocurrió echar un vistazo alrededor de su apartamento. Di un paso atrás por la sorpresa, su casa no se parecía en nada a lo que esperaba.

Todo acerca de Ginny siempre ha sido impecable, elegante, y actual. Pero su apartamento no podría estar más lejos de esa descripción. El salón estaba ordenado, pero lleno de muebles y cosas viejas que no se parecían a nada de lo que era su dueña. Todo era de color marrón y canela; los sofás parecían cómodos, pero como si estuvieran hechos del mismo material que un animal de peluche. Una pequeña colección de búhos de madera estaba agrupada en un estante cerca de un pequeño televisor y, en la cocina, el reloj que había mirado tenía una abeja sonriente con las palabras «¡Sé feliz!» en letra chillona.

"Esto. . . no es lo que esperaba".

Ginny siguió mi atención por todo el apartamento y luego una carcajada estalló libre. Era la misma risa que utilizaba y dejaba salir antes que verbalmente me destrozara. "¿Qué había esperado, Sr. Potter?".

Me encogí de hombros, pues no quería insultarla pero sintiéndome sinceramente curioso acerca de esta desconexión. "Yo sólo esperaba que tu casa fuera un poco más como tú".

"¿Qué? ¿No te gustan mis búhos?", preguntó ella, sonriendo.

"Yo… sí… simplemente…". Empecé, pasándome una mano nerviosa en mi cabello.

"¿Y estos sofás?", interrumpió ella. "¿No crees que podríamos divertirnos en ellos?".

"Nena, podríamos divertirnos en cualquier superficie de este lugar, sólo estoy diciendo que esperaba que tu casa fuera menos…".

Mierda. ¿Por qué seguía hablando? La miré y vi que tenía una mano sobre su boca riendo silenciosamente.

"Cálmate", dijo. "Este era el apartamento de mi madre. Me encanta, pero tienes razón. Nada de esto es mío. Cuando estaba en la escuela simplemente no tenía sentido para mí venderlo, o conseguir cosas nuevas".

Tomé otra mirada curiosa alrededor. "¿Puedes comprarte bragas de cien dólares, pero no quieres un nuevo sofá?".

"No seas tan presuntuoso. Yo no necesito un sofá nuevo. Y con frecuencia necesito bragas nuevas", dijo en voz baja, de manera significativa.

"Diablos, sí que lo necesitas".

Con este recordatorio perfecto, me acerqué a ella, reanudando mi suave ataque sobre la línea de sus botones. Empujando su camisa sobre sus hombros y por los brazos, me quedé mirando donde ella estaba frente a mí, con sólo un sujetador de encaje rojo y bragas a juego. Eran muy pequeñas.

"Dime lo que quieres", le dije, sintiéndome un poco desesperado, mientras le empujaba el pelo detrás de su hombro para que pudiera chupar su cuello, la mandíbula, la oreja. "¿Mi pene? ¿Mi boca? ¿Mis manos? Cristo, lo voy a hacer toda esta noche, pero ¿por dónde empezar? No te he visto en meses y siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza".

La cogí por el brazo instándola a acercarse "Nena, pon tus manos sobre mí". Pasó las manos por mi cuello y ahuecó mi cara. Podía sentir su agitación.

"Harry…".

Sólo cuando dijo mi nombre de esa forma - de una manera tímida y tal vez incluso ansiosa - no me había acordado que tenía algo que decirme. Algo que no me gustaría.

"¿Qué es?".

Sus ojos eran enormes, buscando los míos y lleno de disculpa. "Acabo de terminar mi defensa de la tesis, y…".

"Oh, mierda. Soy un estúpido. Debo llevarte a cenar o…".

"… Le prometí a Luna y a Hermione que saldríamos…".

"… ¿Tal vez podríamos ir a cenar después de que regreses de aquello que tengas que hacer?...". Le dije rápidamente.

"… Para tomar una copa después de mi presentación… ".

"Sólo tengo que saber si vienes de nuevo y luego podemos ir…". Me detuve, finalmente dejando que sus palabras se asentaran.

"Espera, ¿qué? ¿Vas a salir con Luna y Hermione? ¿Esta noche?".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. "Yo no sabía que ibas a estar aquí. No puedo decirte lo mucho que quiero llamar y cancelar. Pero la cosa es que no puedo. No después de lo buenas que han sido conmigo en los últimos meses… cuando tú y yo estábamos…".

Gemí, presionándome los ojos con la palma de mis manos. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de que te desnudara? Mierda, ¿cómo se supone que voy a dejarte ir ahora? Yo voy a estar duro por horas".

"Traté de decirte". Para su crédito, se veía tan frustrada como yo me sentía.

"¿Tenemos tiempo para…?". Sacudí mi cabeza, mirando a su alrededor como si la respuesta estuviera enterrada en algún lugar de este antiguo mobiliario. "Probablemente podríamos hacerlo, como, en dos minutos".

Ella se echó a reír. "No estoy segura de que eso sea algo para presumir".

Diablos, no lo era.

Su pequeño grito de sorpresa fue robado por mis labios cuando la besé, pasando la lengua y los dientes y ni siquiera me importaba si sólo teníamos unos pocos minutos. Podría hacerlo en un par de minutos.

Deslicé mi mano por su pulso acelerado en la garganta, entre los senos y en la parte delantera de su estómago. Me moví más abajo aún, en la búsqueda de ese lugar familiar, mi lugar favorito donde ella era cálida y pulida. El techo se podía caer sobre nosotros y ni siquiera me daría cuenta, porque, Dios… no existía nada más que ella y sus pequeños gemidos y susurros para seguir adelante, y seguir adelante.

Bajé la mano para desabrochar mis pantalones, y acababa de empezar a hablar cuando fui interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

Una voz familiar flotaba en la entrada. "¡Estamos aquí, señorita Recién Graduada, y estamos listas para beber!".

"Es una broma. Dime que es una broma ", le dije, mirándola.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"No estoy de humor para compartir este momento. Tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando".

"Me olvidé de lo mucho que amaba viéndote enojado".

Se acercó a la puerta en su maldita ropa interior, y abrió una grieta antes de salir corriendo a su habitación, dejándome saludando a los intrusos.

Pero, qué demonios.

"¡Voy a estar lista pronto!", Ginny gritó sobre su hombro, su culo casi desnudo desapareciendo en una habitación al final del pasillo.

Luna silbó con fuerza, pasando por el umbral y luego se detuvo; para después echarse a reír cuando me vio.

"Wow, no esperaba que contestaras la puerta en ropa interior, Ginny". Hermione entró con sus manos sobre sus ojos, extendiendo la mano a ciegas. Ella agarró un puñado de mi media desabrochada camisa y gritó cuando se descubrió los ojos y vio que era yo al que estaba sosteniendo.

"¡Señor Potter!".

"Hola, damas", dije con voz firme. Me enderecé mi camisa, tiré de la corbata en su lugar.

"¡Madre mía!, ¿interrumpimos algo?". Preguntó Luna, abriendo mucho los ojos, burlándose.

"Sí, de hecho. Nos estábamos. . . volviendo a reconciliar".

Ginny llamó desde una de las habitaciones en el pasillo para que nos sirviéramos nosotros mismos el champán de la nevera, y traté de ignorar la forma en que los ojos de Luna bajaron a mi cremallera. Me quedé quieto, dejando que tomara un buen vistazo. Mi erección se había ido de todos modos.

Parcialmente.

"No sabía que iba a ser noche de chicas", dije, cuando el silencio se sentía como si hubiera durado para siempre.

Hermione dio un paso atrás, sus ojos parecían que luchaban por mantenerse encima de mis hombros, y explicó: "Yo creo que ninguna de nosotras esperaba que estuvieras aquí y… que quisieras festejar".

Yo definitivamente quería festejar en cada parte de Gin.

Luna me estudió por un momento y luego sonrió. "Voy a admitir que estaba bastante segura de que Harry estaría aquí".

Yo no podía dejar de reflejar su sonrisa. Ella fue, después de todo, la que me llamó para instarme a ir a la presentación de Gin. Era evidente que estaba de mi lado.

Incluso si ella había interrumpido mi intento de follar a Ginny por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Me volví, entrando en la cocina para lavarme las manos. Luna me siguió, y la oí abrir la botella de champán. El chirrido, el pop y la efervescencia tranquila me recordaron lo mucho que preferiría estar abriendo la botella sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Gin, y lamer las burbujas espumosas de su piel.

Luna continuó. "Pero creo que todos debemos salir a celebrar, y luego tú podrás tener tanto de ella como quieras". Sirvió cuatro copas de champán y luego me dio una a mí.

"Sólo tienes que esperar hasta más tarde para… familiarizarse de nuevo".

Ginny salió de su habitación en jeans negros ajustados, tacones negros de tiras, y una camiseta azul brillante que hacía que su piel se viera dorada.

De ninguna manera iba a ser capaz de mantener mis manos lejos de ella si llevaba eso puesto.

"Ginevra", empecé, caminando hacia ella y puse mi champán en la encimera de la cocina con una mano temblorosa. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi su cabello, recogido en una cola de caballo baja y elegante.

Sus ojos brillaban con diversión, ella se estiró para hablarme al oído y para que sólo yo la pudiera oír. "Puedes deshacerla hasta más tarde".

"Puedes contar con eso".

"¿Quieres cogerla? ¿Tirar de ella?". Preguntó, besando el lóbulo de mi oreja. Asentí con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. "¿O es que quieres sentir mi pelo suelto y libre en tu estómago mientras mi boca trabaja en tu polla?".

Cogí mi champán con una mano temblorosa, y la bebí toda. "Vamos a decir que sí".

La necesidad se enrollaba bajo mi estómago y me debatía entre el deseo de romper algo o las ganas de arrastrarla de nuevo a su habitación y desprender esos pantalones vaqueros de sus piernas. Absolutamente ninguna parte de mí se sentía como para pasar una noche bebiendo vino y comiendo queso, y escuchar una charla de chicas. No estaba seguro de que sería capaz de no perder la cabeza.

Como si leyera mi mente, susurró: "Simplemente va a hacer mejor cuando lleguemos a casa".

"Dudo que sea posible".

Sus dedos arañaron ligeramente mi pecho. "He echado de menos esa cara hosca".

Haciendo caso omiso de ella, le pregunté: "¿Qué tal si vienes a mi casa más tarde? Ve a disfrutar de esta noche con las chicas. Voy a estar allí cuando estés lista".

Se estiró y deslizó un beso lento y cálido a través de mi boca. "¿Qué pasó con no dejarme fuera de tu vista hasta la Navidad?".

Me esperaba un club de baile, tal vez algunas bebidas de veinte dólares y miles de alumnas de veinte y pico en minúsculos vestidos negros. Lo que no esperaba era un bar de bajo perfil en los suburbios, con dardos y lo que Luna le llama "La mejor muestra de cerveza en Illinois".

Con tal de que me hicieran un Gimlet con vodka y pudiera estar en constante contacto físico con Gin, la noche no sería tan desastrosa. Seguí a las chicas al interior, disparando dagas a cada gilipollas que miraba de reojo nuestro camino hasta el bar. Luna se dejó caer en un taburete de cuero gastado, gritando algo al camarero acerca de lo usual para las damas y algo de color rosa para el niño bonito.

Hermione claramente seguía un poco nerviosa por mi compañía, se sentó al otro lado de Ginny, y ella hizo un recuento hasta el último detalle sobre su defensa. Ginny le habló de Clarence Cheng, sobre cómo yo había irrumpido allí y había sido un idiota, de cómo había presentado dos proyectos, e incluso habían ofrecido un trabajo.

"Dos puestos de trabajo", le aclaré, mirándola bajo, por lo que ella sabía que estaba pensando que será mejor que condenadamente coja el jodido trabajo en PMG.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero ninguno de nosotros podía faltar a su orgullosa sonrisa. Con sus cervezas y mi Cosmo rosa levantado en el aire, brindamos por Ginny y su trabajo bien hecho.

A mi lado se bebió su cerveza y luego se movió de su asiento. "¿Quién quiere jugar a los dardos?".

Hermione levantó la mano y se sobresaltó un poco. Después de una sola cerveza, parecía borracha lo suficiente para no actuar como si estuviéramos todavía en la oficina. Deslicé mi mirada a lo largo del cuerpo de Ginny. Me gustó bastante la idea de verla estirarse y moverse para jugar a los dardos en ese pequeño pantalón apretado.

"¿Vienes?". Preguntó, inclinándose hacia abajo y presionando sus pechos en mi antebrazo.

Joder, me está matando.

"Espero que muy pronto". Dejé que mis ojos se deleitaran con su boca antes de caer a su pecho. Por debajo de la fina tela de su camiseta, sus pezones se endurecieron.

Su risa atrajo mi atención de nuevo a sus labios rojos y ella los empujó juntos en una mueca juguetona. "¿Estás un poco excitado Harry?".

"Harry está muy excitado", le dije, tirando de ella entre mis piernas y besando la curva de su oreja. Yo quería ser paciente y dejar que disfrutara de esta noche, pero la paciencia nunca había sido mi fuerte. "Harry quiere a Ginevra desnuda y tocándole la polla".

Con una risita, bailó lejos a la parte posterior de la barra, enlazando su brazo con Hermione.

Luna puso su mano en mi hombro, mirando rápidamente detrás de nosotros para asegurarse de que Ginny no pudiera oírnos. "Lo has hecho bien".

Me sentía incómodo discutiendo temas personales con todos, excepto con unas pocas personas en mi vida, y la última cosa que quería era tener la más personal de todas las conversaciones con un extraño. Aun así, Luna se había tomado el tiempo para localizarme por amor a Ginny. Eso definitivamente era tener bolas.

"Gracias por la llamada", le dije. "Pero quiero que sepas que habría vuelto con ella de todos modos. No me podía quedar más tiempo lejos".

Luna tomó un sorbo de su cerveza. "Pensé que si eras como ella, estarías a punto de ir por otra oportunidad. Yo llamé porque quería que tuvieras la confianza que necesitabas para entrar y ser el mejor hijo de puta".

"Yo no fui demasiado hijo de puta". Fruncí el ceño, considerándolo. "No lo creo".

"Estoy segura". Dijo Luna, arrastrando las palabras. "Eres el retrato del compromiso".

Haciendo caso omiso de esto, levanté mi bebida de chicas con sabor a fruta y la vacié.

"Ella está tan feliz esta noche", Luna murmuró, casi para sí misma.

"Ella está delgada". Eché un vistazo a donde estaba, apuntando y lista para lanzar un dardo. Ella parecía feliz, y por eso estaba encantado, pero la diferencia en su cuerpo era un poco difícil de ignorar. "Demasiado delgada".

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Luna dijo: "Ella se presiona mucho, trabajaba demasiado". Sus ojos buscaron los míos por un momento antes de que añadiera: "No estuvo bien, Harry. Ella era una ruina".

"Así estaba yo".

Ella lo reconoció con una sonrisa burlona. La tristeza está en el pasado, después de todo. "Así que si vas a mantenerla en la cama durante los próximos días, sólo asegúrate de darle descansos para comer".

Asentí con la cabeza, moviendo los ojos a la parte posterior de la sala, donde mi chica giró un par de veces, apuntó, y luego apenas golpeó la diana. Ella y Hermione se echaron a reír, deteniéndose sólo para decir algo que luego las hizo reír más fuerte.

Y mientras ella juega y baila con los Rolling Stones, sentí el peso de mi amor por ella ascender en un calor intenso en el estómago. Dos meses de separación no era nada en el esquema magnifico de lo que teníamos por delante de nosotros, pero en nuestra historia compartida se sentía enorme. Quería eclipsar los malos momentos con este nuevo tiempo que pasaríamos juntos.

Tenía que volver, estar más cerca. Hice un gesto al camarero, pidiendo la cuenta, cuando ella me miró.

Luna me detuvo con una mano de advertencia en el brazo. "No lo arruines. Ella es independiente, y lo ha estado haciendo por su cuenta por tanto tiempo que nunca será la chica que te dice lo mucho que te necesita. Pero te va a demostrar cuánto quiere esto. Ginevra es de acción y no palabras. La conozco desde que teníamos doce, y tú eres para ella".

Dos brazos suaves se deslizaron por mi cintura desde atrás, y Ginny me dio un beso entre mis omóplatos. "¿Que estamos hablando aquí?".

"Fútbol ", dijo Luna al mismo tiempo que yo respondí: "Política".

Sentí su risa y ella se deslizó bajo mi brazo, y se envolvió a mí alrededor. "¿Así que estaban hablando de mí?".

"Sí", los dos contestamos.

"Y que estaba hecha un desastre y lo feliz que me veo esta noche, y cómo es mejor que Harry no lo cague en este momento".

Luna me miró, cuando levantó su cerveza en un brindis silencioso, y luego nos dejó solos en el extremo de la barra.

Ginny volvió sus ojos marrones a mí. "¿Te dijo todos mis secretos?".

"No lo creo". Puse mi bebida abajo y envolví mi brazo alrededor de ella. "¿Podemos irnos ahora? He estado lejos de ti por mucho tiempo y estoy alcanzando mi límite de la cantidad de intercambio que estoy dispuesto a tolerar. Te quiero solo para mí".

Sentí su risa como un pequeño temblor de su cuerpo en el brazo, y luego el sonido tranquilo para mis oídos. "Eres tan exigente".

"Sólo te estoy diciendo lo que quiero".

"Bien entonces. Sé específico. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?".

"Te quiero de rodillas sobre la cama. Quiero que estés sudorosa y suplicando. Quiero que estés lo suficientemente húmeda para beberte".

"Mierda", susurró, su voz tensa. "Yo ya estoy así".

"Entonces, maldita sea, señorita Weasley. Larguémonos en mi coche".


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO DOS.

Con mis manos en el volante y sus manos en cualquier otro sitio, mis muslos, mi polla, mi cuello, mi pecho. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lograríamos llegar a casa con seguridad.

Especialmente una vez que levantó el brazo derecho por lo que pudo agachar la cabeza y aflojar mis pantalones, sacó mi polla de mis bóxers, y empezó a arrastrar la lengua por su longitud. Yo quería llevarla a casa, pero joder, esto iba a hacer igual de bueno.

"Oh, Dios", susurró, antes de tomar todo de mí en su boca.

"Carajo", murmuré, entrando en el carril lento del tráfico.

Era tan perfecto, todo de nuevo: las manos y la boca que trabajan en conjunto, diminutos gemidos que vibraban en mi contra y sonando como si nunca hubiera deseado nada como sentirme así. Ella empezó, con tirones largos y lentos, y pequeños lametones burlándose de mí, mirándome a través de esas oscuras pestañas hasta que pensé que podría perder la cabeza. Pero ella me leía como siempre, sabiendo que no se detendría, empezó a moverse más rápido y más duro, apretando mí base con fuerza. Lo que me hizo tambalearme fue su propia emoción, sus ojos se oscurecieron, suplicando, su respiración trabajosa creció, y sus sonidos que me rodeaban se hicieron más frenéticos. Demasiado pronto, yo estaba agarrando el volante, jadeando, suplicando y, por último, maldiciendo en voz alta mientras que me venía en su boca.

No tengo idea de cómo me las arreglé para dirigir el coche a mi calle, o estacionarlo en mi casa, pero con las manos temblorosas, de alguna manera llegamos allí. Besó mi ombligo, y luego apoyó la frente contra mi muslo y en el coche creció el silencio. No era exactamente como me había imaginado estar con ella otra vez, por primera vez, pero la forma en que estaba tan apresurada y espontánea… se sentía como nosotros, también.

Cuando se empujó contra mi brazo para que pudiera sentarse, me moví en mi asiento, llegando a la cremallera de mis pantalones y fije el cinturón.

"¿Qué demonios?". Preguntó ella, mirando por la ventana. Su tono de sorpresa entró por mi bruma de sexo. "¿Esta es tu casa? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?".

"¿Querías ir a tu casa?".

Se encogió de hombros, ella dijo: "Yo sólo asumí que iríamos. No tengo ninguna de mis cosas aquí".

"Yo no tengo nada en tu casa, tampoco".

"Pero tengo cepillos de dientes de repuesto. ¿Tienes cepillos de dientes de repuesto?".

¿De qué diablos está hablando?

"Puedes usar el mío. ¿Qué demonios?"

Suspirando, ella abrió la puerta y murmuró: "Hombres...".

"Para que quede claro…", le dije, saliendo del coche y siguiéndola hasta el pasillo. "Te he traído aquí porque aquí es donde te iba a traer después de San Diego. Iba a atarte a mi cabecera y golpear la mierda de ti. Y pretendo eso una vez más, después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar".

Ginny se detuvo dónde estaba en el porche, de espaldas a mí, durante varios segundos confusos y largos antes de que ella se volviera para mirarme. "¿Qué acabas de decir?".

"¿Me oíste tartamudear?", pregunté, y cuando ella sólo siguió mirándome, le expliqué. "Sí, estábamos separados porque yo era un idiota. Pero tú también".

Sus ojos se estrecharon y se oscurecieron. Yo estaba medio asustado y medio emocionado como la mierda porque ella estuviera a punto de golpearme. Ella me apoyó en mi puerta, con el puño apretado alrededor de mi corbata antes de que diera un tirón hacia abajo, tirando de mí para que nuestros rostros estuvieran a la misma altura. Sus ojos oscuros eran salvajes y grandes. "Dame las llaves".

Metí la mano en el bolsillo, las saqué, depositándolas en la palma de su mano sin hacer preguntas.

La observé mientras ella miraba las llaves y realmente encontró la llave correcta en la primera oportunidad. "Esta es de la cerradura superior y el…".

Ella me interrumpió con un dedo en los labios. "Sshhh. Nada de hablar".

Traté de descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo. Obviamente no esperaba que me burlara de ella por dejarme en la forma en que lo hizo. Tal vez ella pensó que habíamos dejado todo eso de la discusión en la sala de conferencias donde nos reunimos. Y supuse que en cierta manera lo habíamos hecho. Yo no necesitaba que me pidiera disculpas, y no me sentía como que tenía que pedir disculpas tampoco. Pero nuestra separación había sido una mierda de meses, por lo que no se sentía como que toda la conversación estuviera completamente terminada. Además, azotarla parecía la forma más adecuada de resolverlo todo.

Su mano no tembló mientras deslizaba la llave en la cerradura. Oí el chillido familiar y el click, luego empujó la puerta abierta y me apoyé sobre el umbral.

"A la derecha está mi sala de estar", le ofrecí. "O por el pasillo está mi cama".

Podía sentir que me dirigía a la sala, sus ojos moviéndose entre mi rostro, su mano en mi corbata, y la casa detrás de ella. Era, después de todo, la primera vez que venía a mi casa.

"Es lindo", susurró ella. Pareciendo decidir que iba a hacer conmigo, cuando se detuvo en seco. "Es muy limpio. Es tan… tú".

"Gracias", le dije, riendo. "Eso creo".

Como si recordara que me estaba castigando por algo, ella me lanzó una mirada severa. "Quédate aquí".

Se fue y aunque tuve la tentación de ver lo que estaba haciendo, seguí su instrucción. Después de sólo unos segundos volvió con una de mis sillas del desayunador. Una vez que la situó detrás de mí, presionó mis hombros instándome a que me sentara.

Se volvió y se acercó a mi sistema de sonido, tomó el control remoto, y examinó los botones.

"El primero enciende el…".

"Sshhh", dijo Ginny sin volverse, levantando una sola mano para tranquilizarme.

Cerré la boca, la mandíbula tensa. Ella estaba jugando un poco con mi paciencia. Si no me hubiera indicado que debía permanecer sentado, no sospecharía que quería jugar, yo ya la habría tenido boca abajo para entonces y tiraría de su culo en el aire para una paliza.

Después de sólo unos momentos, un ritmo suave y pulsante se deslizó en la habitación con la voz ronca de una mujer. Ginny dudó en el equipo de música, moviendo los hombros con respiraciones profundas, nerviosa.

"Nena, ven aquí", le susurré, esperando que ella me escuchara sobre la música.

Se dio la vuelta, volviendo a mí, tan cerca con sus muslos apretados contra mis rodillas. Mi cara estaba a la altura de su pecho, y no podía evitar inclinarme hacia adelante, y besar su pecho a través de su camisa. Pero sus manos me empujaron los hombros hacia atrás para que estuviera de nuevo sentado con la espalda recta.

Ella siguió mi cuerpo, moviéndose a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. Con ambas manos, ella se adelantó y jugó con mi corbata.

"Lo que dijiste afuera…". Susurró. "Tal vez tenemos que hablar un poco más".

"Está bien".

"Pero si no quieres hacerlo ahora, podemos ir a tu habitación y puedes hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo". Ella levantó la mirada a mi rostro, sus ojos oscuros buscando. "Podemos hablar más tarde".

"Voy a hablar de lo que quieras". Tragué saliva, y le sonreí. "Luego te llevaré a mi cama y haré todo lo que quiera".

Casi no podía respirar. Extendí la mano para deshacer el botón superior de su camisa, pero ella me cogió la mano y tiró de ella hacia abajo, su ceja levantada en una pregunta silenciosa.

Poco a poco, ella me desabrochó la corbata hasta que se la envolvió alrededor de su puño como la cinta de un boxeador. Yo estaba tan envuelto por ese poder en ella que cuando movió mis manos a un lado de la silla, realmente no lo noté. Mi pene creció incómodamente duro, y moví mis caderas para ajustar el ángulo en mis pantalones, mi corazón latía con fuerza por debajo de las costillas. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

"Dime que me quieres ", susurró.

Mi corazón estaba acelerado y mi sangre parecía más espesa a través de mis venas. "Te amo. Locamente. Estoy…". Me había imaginado esto mil veces diferentes, pero este momento se sentía demasiado cargado y mis palabras salieron en un apuro sin aliento. Tomando una respiración profunda y cerrando los ojos, murmuré: "Estoy locamente enamorado de ti".

"Pero estabas enojado conmigo cuando me fui".

Mi estómago se tensó. ¿Esto se va a convertir en una pelea? ¿Y eso sería una buena o una mala cosa?

Ginny se inclinó hacia adelante, me besó en la barbilla, los labios, la mejilla. Deslizó su boca a mi oreja.

Y entonces sentí un tirón alrededor de mis muñecas, ella había atado mis manos detrás de la silla con mi corbata. "Está bien", dijo ella. "No te preocupes. Sólo quiero hablar de ello".

Ella quería hablar de eso, quería sentirse cómoda escuchando cómo me había afectado, cómo había estado enojado. ¿Pero era necesario atarme primero? Sonreí, girando para atrapar sus labios en un beso.

"Sí, estaba enojado contigo. Estaba en su mayoría con el corazón roto, pero estaba enfadado, también".

"Dime por qué estabas loco". Su boca se movió más lejos de la mía, a mi cuello, y ella aspiró a lo largo de mi piel mientras consideré cómo responder.

Se sentía como si nuestra ruptura hubiera sucedido hace un millón de años, pero también como si hubiera ocurrido sólo el día de hoy. El hecho de que ella estaba allí, a horcajadas sobre mi regazo y besándome, me recordó que este era en muchos sentidos historia antigua. Pero la forma en que mi pecho se retorció ante el recuerdo de ella dejándome… se sentía demasiado cerca.

"Nunca me dejaste explicarme o disculparme. Llamé. Fui a tu casa. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para solucionarlo".

Ella no dijo nada, no trató de defenderse. En cambio, se puso de pie y se alejó y se inclinó para desatar la correa de sus tacones. Dio un paso fuera de ellos, volviendo a mí, pasando sus dedos en mi pelo y tirando de mi cara contra su pecho.

"Sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil hacer la transición de odiar y follar, a estar enamorados", le dije en el tejido suave de la parte de arriba de su camisa. "Y la primera vez que metí la pata me dejaste".

Soltó el botón superior de sus vaqueros, lentamente bajó la cremallera, y luego los sacó de sus piernas. Al cabo de unos segundos, su camisa se unió a los vaqueros en el suelo. Se puso de pie delante de mí, completamente desnuda salvo por el sujetador y unas braguitas de encaje rojo. Con la habitación en sombras, su piel parecía de seda.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

"Me había dado cuenta de que te amaba, que tal vez había estado enamorado de ti por algún tiempo, y de repente te habías ido". Levanté la vista hacia ella, con la esperanza de que no hubiera ido demasiado lejos.

Ella se deslizó sobre mi regazo, y yo quería más que nada tener mis manos libres para recorrerla hasta sus fuertes muslos. En cambio, me quedé mirando donde sus piernas se abrieron sobre mí, a pocos centímetros de mi polla.

"Lo siento", susurró. Parpadeé por la sorpresa. "No cambiaría nada, porque hice lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Pero sé que te he hecho daño, y sé que no era justo simplemente dejarte fuera".

Asentí con la cabeza, inclinando la barbilla para que ella se acercara más y me diera un beso. Su boca se apretó a la mía, suave y húmedo, y un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios.

"Gracias por venir esta mañana", dijo en mi contra.

"¿Hubieras ido por mí?", Le pregunté.

"Sí".

"¿Cuándo?".

"Mañana por la mañana. Después de que hubiera terminado mi presentación. Lo decidí hace una semana".

Gemí, inclinándome hacia adelante para besarla. Ella se arqueó lejos así que en vez de besarla en la barbilla, besé su garganta.

"¿Has visto a alguien más mientras estuvimos separados?".

Me detuve y me quedé boquiabierto hacia ella. "¿Qué? ¿Es una pregunta seria?".

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "Sólo tenía que oírlo".

"Si dejaste que otro hombre te tocara, Ginevra, juro por Dios, que yo…".

"Cálmate, Tigre". Ella presionó dos dedos en mi boca. "Yo no lo hice".

Cerré los ojos, besando sus dedos y asintiendo con la cabeza. La imagen se evaporó lentamente de mi mente, pero mi corazón no parecía frenar incluso un toque.

Sentí su aliento en mi cuello, justo un instante antes de que ella preguntara: "¿Has pensado en mí?".

"Varias veces cada minuto".

"¿Alguna vez piensas en mi follándome?".

Todas las palabras se fueron de mi cabeza. Cada palabra en el idioma Inglés desapareció y me moví debajo de ella, deseándola tan intensamente en este vulnerable y silencioso momento, y me temía que iba a perderme en el mismo segundo en el que ella me liberara de mis pantalones.

"No al principio", logré decir, por fin. "Pero después de unas semanas, lo hice".

"¿Trataste de tocarte a ti mismo y pensar en mí? ¿Como si tu mano pudiera pasar por mí?".

Observé su expresión crecer de curiosa a depredadora antes de contestar: "Sí".

"¿Te has venido?".

"Jesús, Ginevra". ¿Cómo es que hace tanto calor como para ser quemado por ella de esta manera?

Ella no parpadeó ni se inquietó en absoluto a la espera de que le respondiera. Simplemente me miró. "Dime".

No podía luchar contra mi sonrisa. "Un par de veces. No era muy agradable porque entrabas en mi cabeza y era tan frustrante, pero me aliviaba".

"Para mí, también", dijo. "Te extrañé tanto que dolía. En el trabajo te extrañé. En mi casa, en mi cama, apenas podía soportarlo. La única vez que te podía borrar de mi cabeza era cuando yo estaba…".

"Corriendo", le susurré. "Te puedo decir. Has perdido demasiado peso".

Levantando una ceja. "También tú".

"También he bebido demasiado", admití, recordándole que no se trataba de un concurso. No tenía necesidad de demostrar a quien le fue mejor. En realidad estaba bastante seguro de que a ella le fue mejor. "El primer mes separados sigue siendo una especie de mancha".

"Hermione me dijo cómo te veías. Ella me dijo que no estaba siendo justa al mantenerte alejado de mi".

Mis cejas se elevaron sorprendido. ¿En serio? ¿Hermione había dicho eso? "Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer".

Echándose hacia atrás, miró a lo largo de mi pecho, y luego a la altura de mis ojos. Tenía curiosidad por ver por qué ella parecía un poco sorprendida. Tal vez incluso mareada. "Me dejaste atarte".

Miré hacia ella. "Por supuesto que sí".

"No estaba segura de que me dejarías. Pensé que tendría que engañarte, pensé que podrías decir que no".

"Ginevra, me has poseído desde el primer segundo en que te vi. Dejaría que me ataras de nuevo en la sala de conferencias, si me lo hubieras pedido".

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de uno de los lados de su boca. "Yo no te dejaría si me lo hubieras pedido".

"Bien". Me incliné para darle un beso. "Eres más inteligente que yo".

Se puso de pie, llegando detrás de su espalda para desabrochar su sujetador. Lo deslizó por sus brazos y cayó al suelo. "Creo que los dos siempre hemos sabido que es verdad".

La manera en que la quería era una especie de dolor constante. Era tan fuerte que podía sentir cada latido de mi corazón a través de mi polla, pero también sentía que mi visión estaba sobresaturada de color: el rojo de sus bragas y los labios, el color marrón de sus ojos, el marfil cremoso de su piel. Mi cuerpo estaba gritando por ella, que me llevara hasta su interior, pero mi cerebro no podía dejar de beber en cada detalle. "Deja que te sienta".

Ella volvió a mí, levantando su pecho a mi boca. Me incliné hacia delante, tomando un pezón entre mis labios, moviéndolo con mi lengua. Sin previo aviso, se levantó y se alejó, dándome la espalda a mí y mirando sobre su hombro con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

"¿Qué haces, pequeño diablo?". Jadeé.

Sus pulgares estaban enganchados en la cintura de sus bragas de encaje y movió las caderas cuando comenzó a bajarlos.

No. De ninguna manera en el infierno.

"No te atrevas, joder", le dije, tirando de mis manos y liberándolas de su frágil nudo y poniéndome de pie sobre ella como si una nube de tormenta se formara en mi propia sala de estar. "Ve por el pasillo y sube a mi cama. Si aún piensas en quitarte las bragas, voy a cuidar de mí mismo y tendrás que acostarte allí y ver cuando me corra".

Sus ojos se abrieron como enormes lagunas negras, y sin decir una palabra se dio la vuelta y corrió por el pasillo hacia mi habitación.

Y con ese recuerdo en la mente, mi día fue baleado oficialmente. Esa noche había sido la noche más íntima y única de mi vida, y había puesto en marcha nuestra relación para estar completamente comprometidos. Nunca superaré la manera en que ella volvió su vulnerabilidad en un mando tranquilo, o la forma en que ella dejó que cambiáramos los roles en mi dormitorio, atándola a la cama y mordisqueando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Gemí cuando me di cuenta que no tenía ni idea cuando podríamos llegar a tener juntos una noche tan perezosa de nuevo, y cogí mi teléfono.

«¿Almuerzo?» Le envié un mensaje.

«No puedo», respondió Ginny. «Tengo una reunión con Douglas desde el mediodía hasta las tres. Mátame».

Miré el reloj. Eran 11:36. Puse mi teléfono en mi escritorio y volví al artículo que estaba trabajando para el Diario. Era inútil y lo sabía.

Después de aproximadamente dos minutos, cogí mi teléfono, mandándole un mensaje de nuevo, esta vez usando nuestro código secreto. La señal del murciélago.

Ella respondió de inmediato: «En camino».

La puerta exterior se abrió y se cerró, con lo que era el sonido de los tacones de Ginny golpeando por el suelo de la oficina exterior a la mía. En otros tiempos había sido de Ginny, pero cuando ella regresó a Potter Media Group después de terminar el MBA, se trasladó a una oficina propia en el ala este. Resultado final: la oficina exterior ahora permanecía vacía. Yo había intentado trabajar con unos pocos ayudantes diferentes, pero en realidad nunca funcionó. Andrea lloraba todo el tiempo. Jesse daba golpecitos con la pluma sobre el escritorio y el efecto era muy similar a un pájaro carpintero que va a un árbol. Bruce no podía escribir.

Al parecer, Ginny era más que un santo por 'aguantarme' y había que darle crédito por eso.

Mi puerta se abrió y ella entró, sus cejas dibujadas juntas. Utilizábamos la señal de murciélago principalmente para notificarnos mutuamente de las crisis de trabajo, y por un momento me pregunté si estaba exagerando.

"¿Qué pasó?". Preguntó, deteniéndose cerca de un pie de distancia de mí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Pude ver que se estaba preparando para una batalla profesional de mi parte, pero yo quería que luchara una mucho más personal.

"No es nada relacionado con el trabajo". Dije, frotándome la mandíbula. "Yo…".

Me quedé derivando, mirando a su vez a cada parte de su rostro: sus ojos mientras se estrechaban con concentración, los labios carnosos que había puesto juntos en preocupación, su piel suave. Y, por supuesto, dejé que mis ojos cayeran sobre sus pechos, porque ella los había empujado juntos y… bueno… joder.

"¿Estás mirando mi pecho?".

"Sí".

"¿Me enviaste la señal de murciélago para que pudieras ver mis tetas?".

"Cálmate, petardo. Te envié la señal de murciélago porque te extraño".

Sus brazos cayeron a los costados y parecía tartamudear, con dedos torpes enderezo el borde de su suéter. "¿Cómo puedes echarme de menos? Me quedé la noche anterior".

"Lo sé". Conocía ese lado de ella. Siempre sacudía sus rodillas como un medio de auto-preservación.

"Y tuvimos el fin de semana juntos".

"Sí, tú y yo… y Luna y Rolf." Le recordé. "Neville y Hannah. No solos. No tanto como lo que había previsto".

Ginny volvió la cabeza y miró por la ventana. Por primera vez en semanas tuvimos un perfecto y soleado día, y yo quería llevarla a fuera y solo… sentarnos.

"Siento que te extraño todo el tiempo últimamente", susurré.

El nudo en mi pecho se deshizo un poco. "¿Y tú?".

Asintió con la cabeza, y se volvió hacia mí. "Tu programa de viaje es una mierda ahora mismo". Se inclinó hacia adelante, levantó una ceja. "Y no me diste un beso de despedida esta mañana".

"Lo hice, de hecho", le dije, sonriendo. "Todavía estabas durmiendo".

"No cuenta".

"¿Estás buscando una pelea, señorita Weasley?".

Ella se encogió de hombros, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa mientras me estudiaba cuidadosamente.

"Podríamos omitir la lucha y tú puedes chupar mi polla durante diez minutos más o menos".

Ella se acercó y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mí, y se extendió para presionar su cara en mi cuello. "Te amo" susurró. "Y me encanta que me envíes la señal de murciélago sólo porque me extrañas".

Me quede en silencio sorprendido, tal vez, demasiado tiempo, y al final me las arreglé para decir un "Yo también te amo".

No es que Ginny no fuera expresiva, porque lo es. Cuando nos quedamos solos, ella era físicamente la mujer más expresiva que había conocido jamás. Pero mientras que yo le decía a menudo lo que sentía, podía contar con las dos manos el número de veces que en realidad ella había dicho las palabras «Te amo». No hacía falta decirlo, pero cada vez que ella lo hacía, me afectaba profundamente, más de lo que me esperaba.

"Hablando en serio", dije en voz baja, tratando de recuperar la compostura. "Tal vez sólo necesito un rapidito en el escritorio".

Ella se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza en mi cuello y deslizando entre nosotros su palma hasta llegar a mi polla. Conocía este juego, era muy posible que ella hiciera algo que de igual forma me emocionaría tanto como me aterraría. Pero en vez de mirarme con peligro en sus ojos, ella giró la cabeza para chuparme en el cuello, susurrando: "No puedo oler a sexo en esta reunión con Douglas".

"¿Crees que no siempre hueles a sexo?".

"No siempre huelo a ti", aclaró, antes de lamer mi cuello.

"Diablos, no".

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos habíamos enredado en la oficina, y yo tenía tantas ganas de sentirla, quería rasgar mi pantalón por mis piernas y empujar su falda sobre sus caderas, y luego arruinar las ordenadas pilas de papel sobre mi escritorio poniéndola en él.

Misericordiosamente, ella empezó a besarme por mi mandíbula, en el cuello y se deslizó a lo largo de mi cuerpo al suelo, tirando de su falda un poco, tímidamente, para que pudiera ponerse de rodillas delante de mí.

Pero no… una vez en el suelo, siguió tirando de su falda hacia arriba hasta que quedo agrupada en sus caderas. Con una mano, alcanzó entre sus piernas y con la otra, ella hizo un trabajo rápido en mi cinturón y cremallera.

Cerré los ojos, necesitando calmar mi mente por un instante mientras me liberaba rápidamente, y sin dudarlo puso mi polla en su boca. Había estado casi duro, y con su toque me alargué. Cálido, una aspiración húmeda se deslizó por mi longitud y bajó de nuevo, más fuerte la segunda vez mientras se ajustaba a la sensación de mí en su boca.

Sentí su aliento salir en pequeñas ráfagas en contra de mi ombligo, podía oír el sonido de sus dedos moviéndose sobre sí misma mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

"¿Estás tocándote a ti misma?".

Su cabeza se movió un poco mientras asentía.

"¿Ya estabas mojada por mí?".

Ella se quedó inmóvil por un instante, y alzó su mano sobre su cabeza. Me agaché y chupé dos de sus dedos en mi boca.

Mierda.

Me hizo ver con tanta claridad lo mucho que deseaba esto. Yo sabía en base a mi experiencia de haberla probado antes, los momentos en los que ella estaba realmente lista para mí, por ejemplo, cuando llegaba tarde y la sorprendía durante su sueño con mi boca en ella; yo me daba cuenta lo diferente que sabía después de que nos estuviéramos provocando por lo que parecía una eternidad . Eso, en sus dedos, estaba lleno de excitación, y envió a mi cabeza dando vueltas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pensando en esto? ¿Durante todo el día? ¿Desde que me fui esta mañana? Pero ella no me dejó detenerme demasiado tiempo a pensar, regresando su mano rápidamente al espacio oculto entre sus piernas.

La vi mover la cabeza, sus labios se deslizaban sobre mi longitud, y traté de calmarme. Pero incluso cuando su boca estaba sobre mí como ahora o cuando estaba enterrado dentro de ella, siempre quería más. Era imposible tenerla de todas las maneras a la vez, pero nunca me dejo de imaginar: un torbellino de posiciones y sonidos y mis manos en su pelo y en las caderas, los dedos en la boca y, sin embargo también entre sus piernas y tirando en la parte posterior de sus muslos.

Cuando me encontré con mis manos en su pelo, ella sabía que yo quería más rápido, y cuando mis caderas comenzaron a sacudirse sabía que no debía bromear conmigo, ni siquiera un poco. Al menos, no desde que ella tenía una reunión en cualquier momento.

En un repentino destello me acordé de que mi oficina no estaba cerrada con llave; Ginny había venido aquí pensando que íbamos a discutir sobre trabajo. La oficina exterior estaba cerrada pero tampoco con llave.

"Oh, mierda", me quejé, porque de alguna manera la idea de que podríamos ser atrapados lo hizo mucho más caliente. "Gin". Sin más aviso, mi orgasmo viajó por mi espalda, fuerte y cálido, y tan intenso que hizo que mis piernas temblaran y mis puños se enroscaran fuertemente en su pelo. Ella se arqueó contra la fuerza, con el brazo masturbándome mientras se tocaba a la vez, haciendo que los sonidos de su propio placer salieran ahogados a mi alrededor.

Mirando hacia abajo, me di cuenta de que ella estaba observando mi reacción… por supuesto que lo hacía. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, pero de alguna manera suaves, y parecían fascinados. Estoy seguro de que su expresión era exactamente como la mía, cada vez que la veía venir bajo mi tacto. Después de una pausa para recuperar el aliento, me sacó de su boca y me arrodillé en el suelo frente a ella, llevando una de mis manos sobre la mano que ella tenía entre sus piernas. Ella se movió un poco, dejando que mis dedos se hicieran cargo. Deslicé dos de ellos en el interior, empujando profundo, y casi se cayó hacia atrás, su cuerpo prieto a mi alrededor. Estabilizándose con mi otra mano en la cadera, me dio un beso en los labios, de forma que estaban un poco rojos, un poco hinchados.

"Estoy muy cerca", dijo, deslizando su mano libre alrededor de mi cuello para apoyarse.

"Me gusta la forma en que piensas que necesitas decirme eso".

Me quedé esperando que mi toque pareciese demasiado familiar, o se cansara de mi técnica, pero cada vez que ella sentía el barrido y pulsaba mi pulgar contra su clítoris parecía más intenso que la vez anterior.

"Otro", se las arregló con voz tensa. "Por favor, quiero…".

Nunca terminó su pensamiento. No necesitaba hacerlo. Hice bombear tres de mis dedos en ella y vi como su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, con los labios entreabiertos y el tranquilo sonido ronco - en su intento de tener un orgasmo silencioso - corrió a través de ella.

Durante unos segundos, ella me permitió sostenerla hacia arriba, respirar el aroma de su cabello, y fingir que estábamos en otro lugar, tal vez mi sala de estar o el dormitorio, no en el piso de mi oficina sin llave.

Dando la impresión de recordar esto al mismo tiempo que yo, Ginny levantó sus bragas y deslizó su falda hacia abajo en sus muslos antes de dejarme tomar su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Como de costumbre, me llamó la atención el silencio a nuestro alrededor, y me pregunté si alguna vez nos controlamos y disimulamos como pensábamos que hacíamos.

Miró a su alrededor, un poco aturdida, y luego me lanzó una sonrisa perezosa. "Esto hará que sea aún más difícil mantenerme despierta en mi reunión".

"No lo siento", murmuré, inclinándome para besar su cuello.

Cuando me incorporé, se volvió y entró en mi lavatorio, empujando las mangas de su jersey hasta sus antebrazos para que pudiera limpiar sus manos. Me acerqué, presionando mi frente en su espalda, y moví mis manos bajo el agua con las de ella. El jabón se deslizó entre los dedos y apoyó la cabeza contra mi pecho. Quería pasar una hora lavando el aroma de nuestros dedos sólo para poder estar tan cerca.

"¿Nos quedamos en tu casa esta noche?", le pregunté. Siempre fue una elección difícil. Mi cama era mejor para el juego, pero su cocina estaba mejor equipada.

Ella cerró el grifo y pasó a secar sus manos en mi toalla. "En tu casa. Tengo que lavar la ropa".

"No dejes que te escuche diciendo que el romanticismo está muerto". Me tomé mi turno con la toalla y luego me incliné para besarla. Mantuvo la boca cerrada, los ojos abiertos, y me apartó un poco.

"¿Harry?".

"¿Mmm?".

"Lo hago, lo sabes".

"¿Hacer qué?".

"Te quiero. Tal vez yo no te lo digo lo suficiente. Tal vez por eso has utilizado la señal del murciélago".

Sonreí, mi corazón se apretó con fuerza debajo de mis costillas. "Sé que lo haces. Y no es por eso que envié el mensaje. Mandé un mensaje porque no tengo suficiente de tu exclusiva atención últimamente y soy un bastardo codicioso. ¿Mi madre no te advirtió que nunca he sido bueno en el intercambio?".

"Después de que nos traslademos a Nueva York, las cosas van a calmarse y tendremos más tiempo".

"¿En Nueva York? Lo dudo", le dije. "E incluso si las cosas se calman, ¿no sería agradable escapar por un rato antes de todo eso, de todos modos?".

"¿Cuándo?". Me preguntó, y miró alrededor como si su calendario lleno impregnara cada superficie.

"No habrá nunca un momento perfecto. Y cuando nos mudemos de oficinas, será cada vez más loco por un tiempo".

Riendo, ella negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, no puedo pensar en un peor momento. ¿Tal vez a finales del verano?". Con un rápido beso, ella se volvió y agarró su teléfono de mi escritorio, los ojos como platos al ver el tiempo. "Me tengo que ir", dijo, besándome otra vez antes de salir de mi oficina.

Y el tema fue despedido.

Pero la palabra vacaciones quedó en mi mente.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO TRES.

Había tenido grandes planes para esta noche : hacer la cena, cenar juntos, finalmente decidir cuál apartamento íbamos a alquilar en Nueva York, discutir qué conservar tanto de su casa como de la mía, y averiguar cuándo demonios encontraríamos tiempo de empacar todo en primer lugar.

Ah, y pasar el resto de estas ocho horas volviendo a conocer cada centímetro del cuerpo de mi hermoso bastardo. Dos veces.

Pero ese itinerario era antes de que él entrara por la puerta de su casa para encontrarme cocinando la cena en su cocina. Antes de que él se deshiciera de la chaqueta y las llaves en el sofá y prácticamente corriera a través del cuarto. Antes de que me atrajera hacia él y chupara la piel debajo de la oreja como si no me hubiera probado en las últimas semanas.

No hace falta decir, el plan había sido reducido drásticamente.

Uno: la cena. Dos: desnudo.

Aun así, Harry parecía dispuesto a saltarse los pasos.

"Nunca vamos a comer a este ritmo", dije, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras besaba a lo largo de mi cuello. Su cálido aliento enroscado sobre mi piel y el cuchillo que había estado conteniendo cayó sobre la tabla de cortar.

"¿Y?". Susurró, presionando sus caderas contra mi culo antes que yo me volviera hacia él.

Los armarios eran duros contra mi espalda. Harry era más fuerte contra mi frente. Se agachó, ya que se elevaba muy por encima de mí sin el beneficio de mis zapatos, y rozó sus labios sobre mi garganta.

"Y…". Murmuré. "La comida está sobrevalorada".

Él se rió en voz baja, las manos rozando los costados para descansar en mis caderas. "Exactamente. Y Dios, se siente como que no te he tocado en semanas".

"Esta tarde", le corregí, tirando hacia atrás lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Fue esta tarde, ya sabes, cuando te la he chupado en tu escritorio?".

"Oh sí. Me parece recordar algo así. Es un poco confuso, sin embargo. Tal vez tú podrías refrescarme la memoria… lengua, polla…".

"Linda boca, Potter. ¿Sabe tu madre que eres un cerdo?".

Él soltó una carcajada. "Si la forma en que nos miró después de follar en el guardarropa en la boda de mi primo en febrero es una indicación, entonces sí".

"¡Yo no te había visto en dos semanas!". Le dije, sintiendo mis mejillas calientes. "No seas tan presumido, eres un idiota".

"Pero yo soy tu idiota", dijo, y me dio un beso en los labios. "No pretendas que no te gustó eso". No podía discutir. Harry podría haber pasado más tiempo fuera de Chicago que en él últimamente, pero era todo mío. Él nunca dejó ninguna duda sobre eso. "Y hablando de culos", él se inclinó y apretó el mío… fuertemente. "Las cosas que voy a hacer con el tuyo esta noche".

Empecé a responder, a discutir o decir algo inteligente, pero yo no podía pensar en nada.

"Jesús. Estas en un silencio impresionante", dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. "Si hubiera sabido que eso es todo lo que tomaría para conseguir un poco de paz y tranquilidad, habría sacado el tema hace mucho tiempo".

"Yo… uumm". Abrí y cerré mi boca un par de veces, pero no salió nada. Esto era nuevo. Cuando el reloj del horno cortó el aire, me obligué a alejarme, todavía un poco fuera de balance.

Saqué el pan del horno y vacié la pasta, y sentí a Harry moviéndose detrás de mí otra vez. Puso la barbilla por encima de mi hombro, y me envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Hueles tan bien", dijo. Su boca volvió a trabajar en mi cuello, mientras sus manos comenzaron un descenso lento hasta el dobladillo de la falda. Estaba un poco más que tentada en dejarle terminar.

En cambio, yo asentí cogiendo la tabla de cortar. "¿Puedes terminar la ensalada por mí, por favor?".

Él gimió y se aflojó la corbata, gruñendo algo ininteligible mientras comenzaba a trabajar en el mostrador de enfrente.

Nubes de vapor con olor a ajo salían del tazón cuando tiré la pasta y la salsa juntas, tratando de aclarar mi cabeza. Como de costumbre, era imposible cuando él estaba cerca. Había algo acerca de Harry Potter que parecía absorber todo el aire de una habitación.

Me había sorprendido lo mucho que me había enamorado de él, y últimamente lo extrañaba mucho cuando se iba. A veces me gustaría hablar con mi vacía habitación.

«¿Cómo estuvo tu día?», me preguntaría. «Mi nuevo asistente es muy gracioso», me respondería. O bien: «¿Mi apartamento siempre ha tenido este silencio?».

Los otros días, cuando había usado su camisa de dormir tantas veces que había perdido su olor, me gustaba ir a su casa. Me sentaba en la enorme silla que daba al lago, y me preguntaba lo que estaría haciendo. Me preguntaba si es posible que él me extrañara una fracción tanto como yo lo echaba de menos a él. Jesús. Nunca he entendido a las mujeres que actúan así cuando sus novios viajan. Yo solía simplemente asumir que era una buena oportunidad para un sueño de una noche completa y un tiempo de inactividad.

De alguna manera, Harry había logrado abrirse camino en cada parte de mi vida. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre testarudo e impulsivo como siempre había sido, y un encantó que no había cambiado sólo por la razón de que ahora estábamos juntos. Me trataba como a un igual, y aunque yo sabía que me amaba más que a nada, nunca me cortó cualquier holgura. Por eso lo amaba aún más.

Yo llevaba los platos a la mesa y miré por encima de mi hombro. Harry seguía refunfuñando para sí mismo mientras cortaba rodajas de tomate.

"¿Todavía te estás quejando?". Le pregunté.

"Por supuesto". Él trajo la ensalada, golpeando mi culo antes de sacar mi silla.

Nos puso a cada uno una copa de vino antes de caer en el asiento frente a mí. Harry me estaba viendo tomar un sorbo, sus ojos moviéndose a los míos, a mis labios, y arriba de nuevo. Una dulce sonrisa tiró de la comisura de su boca, pero luego pareció parpadear de nuevo en el foco, recordando algo. "He querido preguntarle, ¿cómo está Hermione?".

Hermione Granger se había graduado en el mismo programa de MBA que yo tenía, pero ya había dejado PMG para trabajar para otra empresa. Ella fue una de mis mejores amigas, y Harry le había ofrecido el cargo de Directora de Finanzas en la nueva sucursal, pero ella lo había rechazado, pues no quería dejar a su familia y la vida que tenía en Chicago. No la culpaba, por supuesto, pero a medida que el gran día se acercaba y todavía no había encontrado a nadie, yo sabía que él estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Me encogí de hombros, recordando la conversación que había tenido con ella ese mismo día. El novio gilipollas de Hermione había sido fotografiado besando a otra mujer, y parecía que Hermione podría realmente estar viendo lo que el resto de nosotros había sospechado durante años: Cormac McLaggen era un cretino.

"Ella está bien, supongo. Cormac todavía reclama que todo fue creado. El nombre de la otra mujer aún aparece en el periódico cada semana. Sabes, Hermione, ella no va a mostrar al mundo cómo se siente, pero puedo decir que está completamente destrozada sobre esto".

Él tarareó, considerándolo. "¿Piensas que ella finalmente lo terminó? ¿No va a dejar que el vuelva más?".

"¿Quién sabe? Han estado juntos desde que tenía veintiún años. Si ella no lo deja ahora, entonces tal vez se quedará con él para siempre".

"Ojalá hubiera seguido mi instinto y lo hubiera golpeado en el culo en el evento Smith House el mes pasado. ¡Qué inmoral miserable!".

"He tratado de convencerla de venir a Nueva York, pero… ella es tan terca".

"¿Terca? No puedo ver por qué ustedes dos son amigas", dijo sin expresión.

Le lancé un tomate cherry a él.

El resto de la comida fue toda conversación sobre el trabajo, sobre cómo hacer crecer las nuevas oficinas y todas las piezas que aún había que poner en su lugar antes de que pudiera suceder. Habíamos comenzado a discutir si su familia iría de regreso a Nueva York antes de que las nuevas oficinas se abrieran, cuando le pregunté, "¿Cuándo regresará tu padre a la ciudad?".

Esperé un momento, pero cuando Harry no contestó, miré hacia arriba, sorprendida de verlo empujando su comida alrededor de su plato.

"¿Todo bien por allí, Potter?".

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron antes de decir: "Te echo de menos trabajando para mí".

Sentí que mis ojos se abrían. "¿Qué?".

"Lo sé. No tiene ningún sentido para mí, tampoco. Éramos horrible entre nosotros, y era una situación imposible". Mierda, lo que es un eufemismo. El hecho de que nos las arregláramos para sobrevivir trabajando en la misma oficina juntos durante diez meses sin derramamiento de sangre o algún tipo de incidente de homicidio con grapadora todavía me sorprendía. "Pero…". Continuó, mirándome desde el otro lado de la mesa. "Te veía todos los días. Era previsible. En consonancia. Te presionaba y tú me presionabas. Fue lo más divertido que he tenido en un trabajo. Y yo lo daba por sentado".

Puse mi vaso sobre la mesa y lo miré a los ojos, sintiendo una oleada abrumadora de afecto por este hombre. "Eso… tiene sentido", le dije, buscando las palabras adecuadas. "Tampoco creo que apreciara lo que significaba para mí verte todos los días. Incluso si yo quería envenenarte en no menos de veintisiete ocasiones distintas".

"Lo mismo digo", respondió con una sonrisa. "Y a veces me sentía culpable por la cantidad de veces que te arrojé por la ventana en mis fantasías. Pero sin duda planeo compensarte por todo eso". Cogió su vaso y tomó un largo trago.

"¿Ahora?".

"Sip. Tengo una lista".

Levanté una ceja en pregunta silenciosa.

"Bueno, primero te voy a desprender esa falda". Se inclinó para mirar debajo de la mesa. "Yo me molestaba porque llevaras esas cosas de encaje debajo sólo para torturarme, pero ambos sabemos que amo ese tipo de cosas".

Vi cómo se enderezó y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza. El peso de su atención puso mi piel de gallina. Cualquier otro podría haberse intimidado. Todavía podía recordar un momento en el que yo lo estaba, pero ahora mismo lo único que sentía era la adrenalina, una emoción que se disparó a través de mi pecho y se instaló caliente y pesado en el estómago.

"Y ese jersey", comenzó, con los ojos en mi pecho ahora. "Me gustaría rasgarlo, escuchar el sonido de esos pequeños botones, mientras saltan y se esparcen por el suelo".

Crucé las piernas, tragué. Él siguió el movimiento, una sonrisa levantándose poco a poco en las comisuras de la boca.

"Entonces tal vez te extendería en esta mesa". Se inclinó, hizo una demostración de la prueba de su robustez. "Poniendo tus piernas sobre mis hombros, o chupándote hasta que estés pidiendo mi polla".

Traté de parecer que no me afectaba, traté de romper con su mirada. No podía. Me aclaré la garganta, la boca repentinamente seca. "Podrías haber hecho eso anoche", le dije, burlándome de él.

"No, anoche estábamos cansados y sólo quería sentir como te venias. Esta noche, quiero tomarme mi tiempo, desnudarte, besar cada centímetro de ese cuerpo, follarte. Ver cómo me follas".

¿De repente estaba haciendo calor aquí?

"Estas bastante seguro de ti mismo, ¿verdad?". Le pregunté.

"Definitivamente".

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que no tengo una lista de las mías?". Me puse de pie, olvidando el postre y rodeé la mesa para pararme delante de él. Su polla ya estaba dura, luchando contra la bragueta de sus pantalones. Él siguió mi mirada y me sonrió, sus pupilas tan oscuras y tan amplias que se ahogaban en el esmeralda que les rodea.

Quería arrancarle la ropa y sentir el calor de esa mirada en mi piel, despertar en la mañana exhausta y dolorida; y con el recuerdo de sus dedos presionando mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo hace que me sienta de esta manera con sólo una mirada y unas pocas palabras sucias?

Harry se removió en su silla y me colocó entre sus piernas, extendí la mano para empujar su cabello - de eternamente recién follado - de la frente. Las hebras suaves se deslizaron entre mis dedos e incline su cabeza hacia atrás, con lo que sus ojos veían los míos. «Te he echado tanto de menos», quería decirlo. «Quédate. No te vayas tan lejos. Te quiero».

Las palabras estaban atascadas en mi garganta y nada más que un "Hola" cayó en su lugar.

Harry inclinó la cabeza, y con una sonrisa amplia me miró. "Hola". Sus manos calientes agarraron mis caderas, me atrajo más cerca. La risa acurrucada alrededor de la palabra y yo sabía que podía leerme como un libro, vio cada pensamiento con tanta claridad como si estuviera escrito en mi frente con tinta. No es que me sintiera incómoda diciendo que lo amaba, pero es que era tan nuevo. Nunca le había dicho eso a nadie antes que él, y a veces sentía miedo, al igual que a la apertura de mi pecho y entregándole mi corazón.

Su mano se movió hasta descansar sobre mi pecho, para cepillar el pulgar a lo largo de la parte inferior. "No puedo dejar de preguntarme qué hay bajo este bonito suéter", dijo.

Me tomé una profunda respiración, sentí que mis pezones se endurecieron bajo la fina cachemira. Deslizó un botón a través del agujero, y luego otro, hasta que la chaqueta de punto se abrió y sus ojos se movían sobre mi casi inexistente sujetador. Él tarareó en agradecimiento. "Esto es nuevo".

"Y caro. No lo arruines", le advertí.

No podía contener su sonrisa de suficiencia. "Yo nunca lo haría".

"Me compraste una bata de cuatrocientos dólares que luego usaste para atarme a la cama, Harry".

Se echó a reír, empujando el suéter por mis hombros, tomándose su tiempo para desenvolverme como un regalo. Sus largos dedos se movieron a la cintura de la falda y el suave sonido de la cremallera llenó la habitación. Él hizo lo que había prometido, a propósito desprendiéndola de mis caderas y por mis piernas haciéndola un puño, a mis pies, y me dejó solo con el sujetador y las bragas de encaje diminutas.

El aire acondicionado estaba encendido y sonaba un zumbido bajo por el apartamento, con una ráfaga de aire fresco corriendo a lo largo de mi piel expuesta. Harry me tiró hacia abajo sobre su regazo, mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas. La tela áspera de sus pantalones rozó la unión de mis muslos desnudos y mi culo prácticamente desnudo. Debería haberme sentido vulnerable así, conmigo en tan poco y él completamente vestido, pero lo disfrutaba. Era tan parecido a nuestra primera noche, juntos en su casa, después de mi presentación, cuando habíamos admitido que no queríamos estar sin el otro y él me dejó atarlo para que yo pudiera tener el coraje de escuchar lo mucho que yo le había hecho daño.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que esta posición fue intencional. Sospechaba que estaba pensando en esa noche exacta, también. Sus ojos brillaban con tanta hambre, tal adoración, que no pude evitar sentir una sensación de poder, como si no hubiera nada que este hombre no haría si solo le preguntara.

Llegué a los botones de su camisa, queriéndolo a él desnudo y encima de mí, detrás de mí, en todas partes. Quería probar, marcarle arañazos en su piel, y cogerlo con mis dedos, mis labios y mis dientes. Quería tumbarlo en la mesa y follarlo hasta que cualquier idea de nosotros abandonando esta habitación fuera un recuerdo lejano.

En algún lugar en el apartamento, un teléfono sonó. Nos congelamos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, los dos esperando, la esperanza de que había sido una casualidad y que nada más que el silencio seguiría. Pero el tono estridente - uno que se había vuelto demasiado familiar - llenó el aire de nuevo. Trabajo. El tono de llamada de emergencia. Y no es el tono de una emergencia normal. Harry juró, apoyando su frente contra mi pecho. Mi corazón latía con fuerza bajo mis costillas y mi respiración se sentía demasiado rápida, demasiado fuerte.

"Joder, lo siento", dijo cuándo seguía sonando. "Tengo que…".

"Lo sé". Me puse de pie, agarrando el respaldo de la silla para apoyar las piernas temblorosas.

Harry se pasó las manos por la cara antes de que se levantara y cruzó la habitación a la búsqueda de su teléfono, donde había colgado su chaqueta sobre el respaldo del sofá. "Sí", dijo, y luego escuchó.

Me incliné por mi suéter y lo puse sobre mis hombros, encontré mi falda y tire de ella hasta mis caderas. Estaba llevando los platos a la cocina mientras él hablaba. Yo estaba tratando de darle un poco de privacidad, pero me preocupe cuando su voz siguió aumentando.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no pueden encontrarlo?". Gritó. Me apoyé en la puerta y miré mientras caminaba de un lado a otro delante de la gran pared de ventanas. "¿Esto está sucediendo para mañana y alguien ha extraviado el archivo principal de mierda? No, ¿puede otra persona manejar esto?". Una pausa se produjo - y juro - que en realidad observaba aumentar la presión arterial de Harry. "¿Es una broma?" Otra pausa. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo. "Está bien. Estaré allí en veinte".

Cuando finalizó la llamada, se tomó un momento para mirarme.

"Está bien", le dije.

"No lo está".

Estaba en lo cierto. No estaba bien. Es una mierda. "¿No puede alguien hacerlo?".

"¿Quién? No puedo confiar en algo tan importante con esos idiotas incompetentes. La cuenta Timbk2 se inaugura mañana y el equipo de marketing no puede encontrar el archivo con los datos financieros". Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza, cogió su chaqueta. "Dios, necesitamos a alguien en Nueva York, que sepa qué carajo están haciendo. Lo siento mucho, Gin".

Harry sabía lo mucho que necesitábamos esta noche, pero también tenía un trabajo que hacer. Lo sabía mejor que nadie.

"Vete", le dije, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros. "Voy a estar aquí cuando hayas terminado". Le entregué las llaves y me levanté de puntillas para besarlo.

"¿En mi cama?".

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Usa mi camisa".

"Sólo la camisa".

"Te amo".

Sonreí. "Lo sé. Ahora ve a salvar al mundo".


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO CUATRO.

Tienes que estar bromeando.

Giré la llave en el encendido y aceleré el motor lo suficiente como para que las RPM llegaran a rojo. Quería liberarme y echar abajo la calle, dejando el rastro de mi frustración con marcas de neumáticos negros en la carretera.

Estaba cansado. Joder yo estaba cansado, y odiaba tener que recoger el desorden de otras personas en el trabajo. Había estado trabajando doce, quince, diablos, incluso dieciocho horas al día durante meses, y la noche que fui capaz de dejar a un lado el trabajo para tener un tiempo con Ginny en casa, me llamaron.

Hice una pausa en como la palabra pareció rebotar en el interior de mi cráneo: en casa.

Cuando estábamos en mi casa o en la de ella, salir con amigos, o en ese pequeño agujero de mierda de restaurante chino que le gustaba mucho, lo sentía como un hogar para mí. Lo más extraño era que la casa que me había costado una fortuna nunca se había sentido como un hogar, hasta que ella pasó un tiempo allí. ¿Sentía su casa como yo sentía la mía?

No habíamos tenido tiempo de escoger donde íbamos a vivir en Nueva York. Habíamos identificado la nueva ubicación para RMG, hicimos un mapa de donde cada una de nuestras oficinas estaría, elaborando planos de las renovaciones y contratando a un diseñador… pero Ginny y yo no teníamos un apartamento para ir a vivir.

¿Cuál fue el mayor signo de que los viejos hábitos tardan en morir?, porque en realidad mi relación con ella había cambiado por completo mi relación con mi trabajo. Hace sólo un año que había estado comprometido con una cosa: mi carrera. Ahora, lo que más me importaba era Ginevra, y cada vez que mi carrera se ponía en el camino para estar con ella, me quemaba por dentro. Yo ni siquiera sé específicamente cuando sucedió eso, pero sospecho que el cambio se había efectuado mucho antes de que yo jamás lo admitiera. Tal vez fue la noche en que Dean llegó a la casa de mis padres para la cena. O tal vez fue al día siguiente, cuando me puse de rodillas delante de ella y me disculpé de la única manera que sabía. Lo más probable es que fue incluso antes de todo eso, como en la primera noche que la besé en la sala de conferencias, en mi más oscuro y más débil momento. Gracias a Dios que había sido tan idiota.

Eché un vistazo al reloj de mi tablero de instrumentos con retro iluminación en rojo, y la fecha me golpeó como un puño en el pecho: 5 de mayo. Hace exactamente un año, vi a Ginny caminar fuera del avión de San Diego, con los hombros rígidos por el dolor y la rabia de cómo yo básicamente la había lanzado debajo del autobús después de que ella me había cubierto con un cliente. Al día siguiente me había resignado, ella me había dejado. Parpadeé, tratando de borrarlo de mi memoria. Ella regresó, me recordé a mí mismo. Habíamos trabajado para enmendarlo en los últimos once meses, a pesar de toda mi frustración y con mi horario de trabajo, nunca había estado más feliz. Ella era la única mujer a la que siempre he querido.

Me acordé de mi separación previa, con Delmeza hace casi dos años. Nuestra relación comenzó el camino como cuando te subes en una escalera mecánica: con un solo paso y luego a moverse sin esfuerzo a lo largo de un camino único. Empezamos amable y fácilmente, y luego se deslizó en la intimidad física. La situación había funcionado perfectamente para mí, porque ella proporcionó el compañerismo y el sexo, y nunca había pedido más de lo que yo ofrecía. Cuando nos separamos, ella admitió que sabía que no le iba a dar más, y por un tiempo el sexo y la casi intimidad habían sido suficientes. Hasta que, para ella, no eran más.

Después de un largo abrazo y un beso final, me dejó ir. Me fui directamente a mi restaurante favorito para una cena a solas, y luego me dirigí a la cama temprano, donde dormí la noche entera sin despertarme una vez. Ningún drama. No desamor. Se terminó y cerré la puerta a esa parte de mi vida, completamente listo para seguir adelante. Tres meses más tarde, estaba de vuelta en Chicago.

Era cómico compararlo con la reacción que había tenido ante la pérdida de Ginny. Me convertí, esencialmente en un vagabundo sucio, sin comer, ni ducharme, y sobreviví por completo de whisky y la autocompasión. Recordé agarrándome a los pequeños detalles que Hermione compartiría conmigo sobre Ginny - sobre cómo estaba, cómo se veía - y tratando de determinar a partir de estas cositas si ella me echaba de menos y, posiblemente, si era tan miserable como yo.

El día que Ginny volvió a PMG fue, casualmente, el último día de Hermione en la empresa. Aunque ya nos habíamos reconciliado, Ginny había insistido en que ella dormiría en su casa y yo dormiría en la mía para que pudiéramos realmente descansar un poco. Después de una mañana caótica, entré en la sala de descanso para encontrarme a Ginny comiendo un pequeño paquete de almendras, con la lectura de algunos informes de marketing. Hermione estaba calentando las sobras en el pequeño microondas, después de haber rechazado nuestros ruegos para darle un gran almuerzo de despedida. Yo vine a servirme una taza de café, y los tres estuvimos de pie juntos en un silencio cargado por lo que pareció quince minutos.

Yo finalmente lo rompí.

"Hermione", le dije, y mi voz se sentía demasiado ruidosa en la habitación silenciosa. Su mirada se volvió hacia mí, amplia y clara. "Gracias por venir a mí el primer día que Ginevra se había ido. Gracias por darme cualquier actualización que podías tener. Por esa y otras razones, siento mucho que te vayas".

Ella se encogió de hombros, se alisó el flequillo a un lado y me dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Estoy contenta de verlos a los dos juntos de nuevo. Las cosas han estado demasiado tranquilas por aquí. Y por tranquilo quiero decir aburrido. Y por aburrido quiero decir a nadie gritando o llamando unos a otros con una musaraña de odio". Ella tosió y tomó un sorbo casi cómicamente fuerte de su bebida.

Ginny gimió. "No hay posibilidad de eso nunca más, te lo aseguro". Se metió una almendra en su boca. "Puede que no sea mi jefe nunca más, pero él sigue siendo definitivamente un gritón".

Riendo, robé un vistazo a su culo mientras se levantaba y se agachaba para sacar una botella de agua de la plataforma inferior de la nevera.

"Aun así", dije, volviendo a Hermione. "Agradezco que me mantuvieras al día. Probablemente me habría vuelto loco de lo contrario".

Los ojos de Hermione se suavizaron y, como ella se removió, me di cuenta de que era un poco extraño ver en mi rostro una muestra de emoción. "Como he dicho, me alegro de que todo salió bien. Por estas cosas vale la pena luchar". Ella levantó la barbilla y le dio a Ginny una última sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

Ese vértigo que había sentido después del regreso de Ginny hizo fácil el hacer caso omiso de los rumores que nos siguieron por los pasillos de Potter Media Group. Yo tenía mi oficina y ella ahora tenía la suya propia, y estábamos cada uno decididos a demostrarnos a nosotros mismos tanto como a cualquier otro que podíamos hacer esto.

Habíamos estado casi una hora separados.

"Te extrañé", dijo ella, entró en mi oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. "¿Crees que me darán mi antigua oficina de vuelta?".

"No, por mucho que me guste la idea, en este punto, sería sumamente inapropiado".

"Yo estaba bromeando". Puso los ojos en blanco y luego hizo una pausa, mirando a su alrededor. Casi podía ver cada recuerdo volviendo a ella: cuando abrió las piernas sobre el escritorio en frente de mí, cuando me dejo hacer que se viniera con mis dedos para distraerla de sus preocupaciones, y, me imagino, cada vez que nos habíamos sentado juntos en esta oficina, sin decir todo lo que podríamos haber dicho mucho antes.

"Te amo", le dije. "Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo".

Ella parpadeó y luego se acercó, extendiéndose para besarme. Y entonces me llevó al baño y me pidió que le hiciera el amor contra la pared, al mediodía de un lunes.

Cuando llegaba al aparcamiento de las oficinas y ocupaba mi espacio, me acordé de las palabras de Hermione. Apagando del coche, me quedé mirando la pared de hormigón en frente de mí. «Hay cosas por las que vale la pena luchar». Hermione había tomado su propio consejo con el mujeriego más deplorable de Chicago. Ella había mirado hacia fuera por mí cuando sabía que estaba roto y perdido sin Ginny. Por el contrario, ¿Dejaría que Hermione continuara adelante con un hombre que sabía que era infiel, solo porque sentía que no debía interferir? ¿Dónde estaría yo si Hermione hubiera hecho lo mismo?

Contemplando lo que eso decía sobre mí, me bajé del coche y llegué al lobby principal. El guardia de seguridad del turno de la noche me saludó, luego volvió a su periódico mientras me dirigía a los ascensores. El edificio estaba tan vacío que podía oír cada crujido y tecleo de las máquinas a mí alrededor. Las ruedas zumbaron a través de los cables y el ascensor dio un golpe seco y tranquilo, cuando se instaló en el piso dieciocho.

Sabía que no había nadie más aquí. El equipo estaba luchando para encontrar la versión más reciente del archivo, y en su pánico, probablemente fueron a buscar los archivos de documentos locales en sus computadoras portátiles. Dudaba que nadie hubiera pensado en entrar y comprobar el servidor de trabajo.

Al final tuve que dejar a Ginny para lo que equivalía veintitrés minutos de trabajo, que garantizaba de manera efectiva que mi estado de ánimo de mañana sería ensordecedor. Odiaba tener que hacer el trabajo de otra persona. El contrato había sido mal etiquetado y exactamente como yo había sospechado, lo habían puesto en la carpeta equivocada en el servidor. De hecho, una copia impresa estaba boca abajo sobre mi escritorio, donde alguien realmente competente podría haberse dado cuenta y me habría ahorrado el viaje a la oficina. Le envié el archivo a uno de mis ejecutivos de Marketing e hice varias copias del mismo documento, destacando las partes en la primera página y con intención de colocar uno en el escritorio de cada persona involucrada en la cuenta, antes de finalmente salir de la oficina. Era, en cierto modo, una especie de necesidad para mí ser tan preciso. Pero entonces, se trataba de lo que ganaban cuando me apartaban de Ginny.

Sabía que estos pequeños inconvenientes me consiguieron ascender en el trabajo, pero era este tipo de detalles los que definían un equipo. Esto era precisamente por qué necesitaba a alguien en la parte superior de este juego para Nueva York. Gemí cuando entré de nuevo en mi coche y encendí el motor, a sabiendas de que esto era sólo una cosa más que necesitaba resolver para llevar a cabo en el próximo mes.

En mi estado de ánimo actual, no estaba en condiciones de volver con Ginny. Sólo estaría hosco e irritable… y no realmente en la manera divertida.

Dios, sólo quería estar con ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente difícil? Tenía tan pocas horas con Ginny y no quería desperdiciarlas sintiéndome preocupado por el trabajo y en la búsqueda del apartamento, o encontrando a alguien que simplemente hiciera su puto trabajo sin ser cuidados como niños. Nos quejamos de no vernos lo suficiente el uno del otro, de trabajar muy duro, ¿por qué no podemos simplemente… arreglarlo? ¿Irnos? Sabía que Ginny pensaba que era el momento equivocado, pero ¿cuándo iba a ser?; nunca ¿no? Nadie iba simplemente a decirnos que nos fuéramos y ¿desde cuándo he sido el tipo de persona que esperaba que algo sucediera de todos modos?

Al diablo con eso. Debo arreglarlo.

"Pon toda tu mierda junta, Harry". Mi voz resonó en el silencio del interior de mi coche, y tras una breve mirada al reloj para asegurarme de que no estaba llamando demasiado tarde, alcancé mi teléfono, buscando el número correcto antes de marcar. Salí de la plaza de aparcamiento y me volví hacia la Michigan Avenue.

Después de cerca de seis tonos, la voz de Ron resonó por los altavoces del coche. "¡Hola Harry!".

Sonreí, acelerando fuera del trabajo y dirigiéndome hacia uno de los lugares más conocidos en la tierra para mí. "Ron, ¿cómo estás?".

"Bien, compañero. Muy buena sangre. ¿Qué es ese rumor que oigo de que te mudas a la gran ciudad?".

Asentí con la cabeza, contestando: "Estaremos allí en poco más de un mes. Instalándonos en la quinta y la cincuenta".

"Muy cerca de aquí. Perfecto. Tendremos que reunirnos cuando llegues a la ciudad…". Su voz se desvaneció.

"Sin duda, sin duda". Dudé, sabiendo que Ron probablemente estaba preguntándose por qué le estaba llamando a las once y media de la noche de un martes. "Mira, Ron, tengo un pequeño favor que pedirte".

"Hagámoslo".

"Me gustaría llevar a mi novia lejos por un tiempo, y…".

"¿Novia?". Su risa llenó mi coche.

Yo también me reí. Estaba bastante seguro de que nunca le había presentado a nadie de esa manera. "Gonevra, sí. Los dos trabajamos en RPMG y hemos cerrado recientemente la campaña Papadakis. Está funcionando bastante bien ahora, y tenemos poco tiempo antes de mudarnos…". Dudé, sintiendo la burbuja de las palabras dentro de mí. "¿Sería una locura que contratara a alguien para que empaque nuestra vida aquí, que nos encontrara un lugar en Nueva York, y solo… irnos por un par de semanas? ¿Solo irnos lejos de este infierno de ciudad?".

"Eso no suena mal, Harry. Parece que es la mejor manera de mantener las cosas ordenadas".

"Yo también lo creo. Sé que es impulsivo, pero estaba pensando en llevar a Ginevra a Francia. Me preguntaba si todavía tenías la casa en Marsella, y de ser así, podríamos alquilarla por un par de semanas".

Max se estaba riendo en voz baja. "Joder si, sigue siendo mía. Pero olvida lo de alquilarla, sólo tómenla. Te voy a enviar la dirección. Tendré a Inés para que pase y limpie para usted. El lugar ha estado vacío desde que estuve allí durante las vacaciones de invierno". Hizo una pausa. "¿Cuándo estabas pensando de salir?".

El tornillo de banco que parecía agarrar mi pecho se aflojó inconmensurablemente cuando el plan de mi cabeza comenzó a solidificarse. "¿Este fin de semana?".

"Mierda, sí, voy a ponerme en ello. Envíame sus datos de vuelo cuando los tengas. La llamaré en la mañana y me aseguraré de que ella esté allí para darte las llaves".

"Esto es fantástico. Gracias, Ron. Te lo debo".

Prácticamente podía oír su sonrisa socarrona cuando dijo: "Lo recordaré".

Sintiéndome relajado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me volví a la música y me dejé imaginar tomando un avión con Ginny, nada por delante de nosotros, solo el sol, largas mañanas pasándolo desnudos en la cama, y algo de la mejor comida y vino que el mundo tenía alguna vez conjurado.

Pero tenía una parada más que hacer. Sabía que era tarde para ir a casa de mis padres, pero no tenía elección. Mi mente daba vueltas con los planes, y no podía ir a la cama hasta que el último detalle haya sido resuelto.

A los veinte minutos de conducir hacia la casa, llamé y dejé un mensaje a mi agente de viajes. Luego dejé un mensaje a mi hermano en el buzón de voz del trabajo diciendo que me iba por tres semanas. Ni siquiera me permito imaginar su reacción. Tenemos una nueva oficina, teníamos todo en el trabajo ordenado, y podemos dejar la tarea de empacar a otra persona. Le dejé un mensaje a cada uno de mis administradores superiores haciéndoles saber el plan y lo que esperaba que cada uno de ellos manejara en mi ausencia. Y entonces bajé todas las ventanas y dejé que la ráfaga del aire fresco de la noche me rodeara, llevando todo mi estrés con él.

Deteniéndome frente a la casa de mis padres, me reí pensando de nuevo en la primera vez que Ginny y yo habíamos venido aquí juntos como pareja.

Pasaron tres días después de su presentación a la Junta de Becas. Dos de esos días apenas habíamos dejado mi casa o mi cama. Pero después de las constantes llamadas y los textos de mi familia que nos pedían venir - para mí dejar de compartir un rato con Ginny - nos pusimos de acuerdo para una cena en la casa de mis padres. Todo el mundo la había echado de menos.

Hablamos en el camino, riendo y bromeando, mi mano libre entrelazada con una de las suyas. Con aire ausente, corrió el dedo índice de la otra mano en pequeños círculos por encima de mi muñeca, como si se tranquilizara a sí misma, de que era real, yo era real, y estábamos juntos. No nos habíamos enfrentado al mundo exterior, excepto la noche con sus amigas después de su presentación. La transición, sin duda, sería por lo menos un poco incómoda. Pero nunca habría esperado que Ginny se inquietara por nada de eso. Ella siempre se había enfrentado a cada reto con su propia marca de intrepidez obstinada.

Fue sólo cuando nos quedamos en el porche y yo iba a abrir la puerta de entrada que me di cuenta que su mano dentro de la mía estaba temblando.

"¿Qué pasa?". Saqué mi mano, tirando su cara hacia mí.

Ella rodo sus hombros. "Nada. Estoy bien".

"Poco convincente".

Ella me lanzó una mirada molesta. "Estoy bien. Sólo abre la puerta".

"Santa Mierda", dije en una exhalación, sorprendido. "Ginevra Weasley está realmente nerviosa".

Esta vez se dio la vuelta para mirarme fijamente. "¿Lo descubriste? Cristo, sí que eres brillante. Alguien debería hacerte un director de operaciones y te darán una gran oficina de lujo". Ella llegó a abrir la puerta ella misma.

Dejé que su mano girara la perilla y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. "¿Ginny?".

"Es que no los he visto desde antes de… tú sabes. Y ellos te vieron cuando estabas…". Ella hizo un gesto a mi alrededor, yo entendí su significado para indicar «cuando Harry fue un completo desastre, después de que Ginny lo dejó».

"Solo… no hagamos de esto un problema. Estoy bien". Continuó ella.

"Sólo estoy disfrutando el raro avistamiento de una Ginevra nerviosa. Dame un segundo, déjame saborear esto".

"Vete a la mierda".

"¿Vete a la mierda?". Di un paso delante de ella, moviéndome hasta que su cuerpo quedo pegado al mío. "¿Estás tratando de seducirme, señorita Weasley?".

Finalmente, ella se echó a reír, con los hombros rindiéndose a su tensa determinación. "Es sólo que no quiero que sea…".

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe, y Neville dio un paso adelante, envolviendo a Ginny en un abrazo enorme. "¡Ahí estás!".

Ginny miró hacia mí por encima del hombro de mi hermano y se echó a reír. "… Incómodo", terminó diciendo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él.

Justo detrás de la puerta estaban mis padres, que llevaban las mayores sonrisas de comemierda que jamás había visto. Los ojos de mi mamá eran sospechosamente brumosos.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo", dijo Neville, liberando a mi novia y mirando directamente a mí.

Gimiendo por dentro, registré que toda esta noche podría convertirse muy fácilmente en un resumen gigantesco de lo que todo este asunto ha significado para Ginny, de lo imposible que yo había sido al trabajar juntos; excluyendo los detalles de la actitud desafiante de la señorita Weasley en la historia.

Era una buena cosa que ella pareciera tan condenadamente en forma en su pequeño vestido negro. Necesitaría una distracción.

Había llamado a papá la mañana de la presentación de Ginny, diciéndole que había planeado asistir para convencerla de presentar las diapositivas de Papadakis. Le dije también que iba a pedirle que me dejara regresar. Como de costumbre, mi padre había sido de apoyo, pero examinando, me dijo que no importa lo que Ginny dijera, él estaba orgulloso de mí por ir tras lo que quería.

Lo que yo quería ahora era entrar a la casa y abrazar a mi madre y a mi padre, antes de que me miraran. "No sé de qué me preocupaba", susurró Ginny.

"¿Estabas nerviosa?", preguntó mamá, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

"Yo solo me fui de una manera tan abrupta. Me he sentido mal por eso, y por no verlos a ninguno de los dos por meses…". Ginny se fue apagando.

"No, no, no, no, tenías que aguantar a Harry", dijo Neville, haciendo caso omiso de mi suspiro de irritación. "Confía en nosotros, lo conseguimos".

"Vamos", me quejé, tirando de ella hacia mí. "No tenemos que hacer de esto un problema".

"Sólo lo sabía". Mamá susurró, poniendo sus manos en la cara de Ginny. "Yo sabía".

"¿Qué demonios, mamá?". Se acercó abrazándome primero y yo dándole un ceño fruncido. "¿Tú sabías esto incluso cuando estableciste aquel día con Dean?".

"Creo que la frase es caga o baja del inodoro". Neville ofreció.

"Esa no es absolutamente la frase que habría utilizado, Neville Potter". Mamá le lanzó una mirada y luego envolvió su brazo alrededor de Ginny, instándola al final del pasillo. Se volvió a hablar conmigo sobre su hombro. "Pensé que si tú no veías lo que estaba justo en frente de tu cara, tal vez otro hombre merecía una oportunidad".

"Pobre Dean, nunca tuvo un chance", murmuró papá, sorprendiéndonos a todos nosotros y, al parecer, incluso a sí mismo. Miró hacia arriba, y luego se echó a reír. "Alguien tenía que decirlo".

Bajando del coche, sonreí al recordar el resto de esa noche: los diez minutos durante el cual todos habíamos rayado en la histeria sobre nuestras experiencias compartidas de tener envenenamiento por alimentos en momentos inoportunos, la crème brûlée increíble que mi madre había servido después de la cena, y mucho más tarde, el camino que Ginny y yo apenas habíamos hecho de nuevo dentro de mi casa antes de caer en una maraña de miembros y sudor en el piso de mi sala de estar.

Giré el pomo de la puerta delantera de mis padres, sabiendo que mi padre aún estaría arriba, pero con la esperanza de no despertar a mi madre. La perilla crujió y la abrí con un familiar cuidado, levantándola ligeramente donde sabía que la madera se levantaba un poco en el umbral.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, mamá me dio la bienvenida en la entrada, cubierta con su viejo manto púrpura y sosteniendo dos tazas de té.

"No sé por qué", dijo ella, extendiendo una taza para mí. "Pero estaba bastante segura de que ibas a venir aquí esta noche".

"¿La intuición de una madre?", le pregunté, tomando la taza y flexionándome para besarle la mejilla. Me quedé allí, con la esperanza de que podía mantener mis emociones bajo control esta noche.

"Algo por el estilo". Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y ella se alejó antes de que pudiera decir algo sobre ello. "Vamos, yo sé por qué estás aquí. Ya lo tengo en la cocina".


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO CINCO.

"¿Y estás segura de que conseguiremos las firmas a tiempo?". Le pedí a mi asistente, que miró el reloj y anotó algo en su bloc de notas.

"Sí. Aarón está en camino hacia allá ahora mismo. Debemos tenerlos de vuelta para el almuerzo".

"Bien", le dije cerrando los archivos y devolviéndoselos. "Vamos a darle una última mirada antes de la reunión y, si todo va...". La puerta de mi despacho exterior se abrió y un Harry con un aspecto muy determinado camino hacia adentro. Mi asistente soltó un chillido aterrorizado y le hice un gesto para que se fuera. Ella prácticamente salió corriendo de allí.

Sus largas piernas lo llevaron al otro lado de la habitación en pocos pasos y se detuvo justo al otro lado de mi escritorio, dejando dos sobres blancos en una pila de informes de marketing.

Miré hacia abajo hacia los sobres y luego de vuelta a él. "Algo de esto es tan familiar", le dije. "¿Quién de nosotros va a cerrar de golpe la puerta y saltar las escaleras?".

Puso los ojos. "Sólo tienes que abrirlos".

"Bueno, buenos días a ti también, señor Potter".

"Ginevra, no seas un dolor en el culo".

"¿Preferirías ser un dolor en el mío?".

Sus ojos se suavizaron y se inclinó sobre mi escritorio para besarme. Había llegado tarde a casa ayer por la noche, mucho después de que me había quedado dormida. Me había despertado con el sonido de mi despertador para encontrarme con su cálido y muy desnudo cuerpo apretado contra el mío. Me merecía algún tipo de medalla sólo por la gesta de dejar esa cama.

"Buenos días, señorita Weasley", dijo en voz baja. "Ahora abre los malditos sobres".

"Si insistes. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí. Tirar las cosas en los escritorios nunca ha terminado bien para nosotros. Bueno, para mí. Tal vez tú podrías corregir eso…".

"Ginevra".

"Bien, bien". Levanté la solapa que tiene mi nombre y saqué una hoja de papel impresa desde el interior. "ORD a CDG", he leído. "Chicago a Francia". Lo miré a los ojos. "¿Me están enviando a alguna parte?".

Harry sonrió, y francamente, se veía tan bien mientras lo hacía, me alegré de estar sentada. "Francia. Marsella, para ser exactos. El segundo billete está detrás de ese".

Boletos de avión, un sobre para cada uno de nosotros. Programado para salir el viernes. Ya era un martes.

"Yo… No entiendo. ¿Vamos a Francia? No se trata de lo de anoche, ¿verdad? Porque tenemos vidas ocupadas, Harry. Este tipo de cosas siempre van a ocurrir. Te prometo que no estaba molesta".

Rodeó la mesa y se arrodilló frente a mí. "No, esto no es por lo de anoche. Se trata de una gran cantidad de noches. Esto se trata de mí poniendo lo que es importante en primer lugar. Y esto…", dijo, haciendo un gesto entre nosotros. "Esto es lo que importa. Apenas nos vemos entre nosotros, Ginny y eso no va a cambiar después de la mudanza. Te quiero. Te echo de menos".

"Yo también te extraño. Pero… ahhh, estoy un poco sorprendida. Francia está… muy lejos y hay mucho que hacer y…".

"No sólo Francia. Una casa en una villa privada. Es de mi amigo Ron, con el que fui a la escuela. Y es hermosa y enorme y vacía", agregó. "Con una cama gigante, varias de ellas. Una piscina. Podemos cocinar y andar desnudos, ni siquiera tenemos que contestar el teléfono si no queremos. Vamos, Gin".

"Me encanta la parte en la que caminas alrededor desnudo", le dije. "Porque eso es definitivamente cómo me gustaría cerrar el trato".

Se acercó más, claramente consciente de que mi resolución se estaba rompiendo. "Me enorgullezco de conocer siempre a mi oponente, señorita Weasley. Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Vienes conmigo? ¿Por favor?".

"Jesús, Harry. Son como las diez de la mañana y me estás matando; y quiero desmayarme aquí".

"Me debatía entre tranquilizarte y tirarte por encima de mi hombro, pero eso podría hacer que las cosas se pusieran pegajosas en la aduana".

Respiré hondo y miré hacia abajo hacia los tickets. "Bueno, entonces nos vamos el nueve y volvemos… Espera, ¿es esto cierto?".

Él siguió mi mirada. "¿Qué?".

"¿Tres semanas? ¡No puedo dejar todo e ir a Francia durante tres semanas, Harry!".

Se puso de pie, confundido. "¿Por qué? Tuve la oportunidad de hacer los arreglos y…".

"¿Hablas en serio? En primer lugar, nos estamos mudando en un mes. ¡Un mes! ¡Y ni siquiera hemos elegido un apartamento! Luego está mi mejor amiga, que fue engañada por el mayor cara de culo del mundo la semana pasada. Y no olvidemos el pequeño detalle llamado mi trabajo. ¡Tengo reuniones y un departamento entero para contratar y mover a Nueva York!".

Su cara cayó, lo que evidentemente no era la reacción que había previsto. El sol estaba detrás de él y cuando él volvió la cabeza, inclinándola hacia la luz, un destello captó sus pestañas y los ángulos de su cara.

Ahggg… La culpa se hinchó en mi pecho como un globo. "Joder. Lo siento". Me incliné hacia él y puse mi cabeza en su hombro. "Esa no es absolutamente la manera que quería decir todo eso".

Unos brazos fuertes me rodearon y lo sentí exhalar. "Lo sé".

Harry tomó mi mano y me llevó a la pequeña mesa en la esquina de la habitación. Hizo un gesto hacia mí para tomar asiento, mientras él tomaba la silla frente a mí. "¿Vamos a negociar?". Dijo, con un desafío en sus ojos que no había visto desde que entró en mi oficina.

Esto lo podría hacer.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, con las manos y los codos en la mesa, frente a él. "La mudanza ", comenzó. "Admito que es algo importante, pero tenemos un agente de bienes raíces, he visto los tres principales contendientes. Sólo tienes que decidir si necesitas ir a verlos, o si confías en mí para elegir. Podemos dejar que el agente de bienes raíces se encargue del resto y pagar a la gente para hacer el embalaje actual y mover parte de ello". Él arqueó una ceja como si preguntara y le hice un gesto para que continuara. "Sé lo mucho que te importa Hermione. Habla con ella, para ver cómo está ante todo esto. Has dicho que ni siquiera sabías si ella lo iba a dejar, ¿verdad?".

"Si".

"Así que vamos a cruzar ese puente cuando lleguemos a eso. Y tú trabajo… Estoy tan increíblemente orgulloso de ti, Ginevra. Sé lo duro que trabajas y lo importante que eres. Pero nunca habrá un momento perfecto. Siempre vamos a estar ocupados, siempre habrá personas que quieren nuestra atención, y siempre habrá cosas que se sienten como que no pueden esperar. Es un buen ejercicio para ti en la delegación de tareas. Te quiero, pero tú eres mala delegando. Y va a ser aún más agitado cuando nos mudemos. ¿Cuándo será la próxima vez que volvamos a tener la oportunidad de hacer esto? Quiero estar contigo. Quiero hablar francés para ti y hacer que te corras en una cama en Francia, donde nadie pueda simplemente estropear el fin de semana o llamarnos a cualquiera de nosotros para algo del trabajo".

"Estás haciendo muy difícil ser el adulto responsable aquí", le dije.

"Ser responsables está sobrevalorado".

Sentí que mi boca se abría y no podía decir nada. Estaba a punto de preguntar quién era esta persona de trato fácil, y que habían hecho con mi novio, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Quité los ojos de mi muy contento novio para ver entrar a una interna aterrorizada, mirando a Harry con el miedo en sus ojos. No hay duda de que ella había obtenido la pajita más corta y la habían enviado a recuperar al bastardo.

"Ummmh… Perdone, señorita Weasley", tartamudeó, con su mirada clavada en mí en lugar de su verdadero objetivo. "Están esperando al Sr. Potter en la sala de conferencia en doce…".

"Gracias", le contesté. Ella se fue y yo me volví de nuevo a Harry.

"¿Hablaremos de esto más tarde?", me preguntó en voz baja, de pie.

Asentí con la cabeza, todavía un poco fuera de balance por su cambio de actitud. "Gracias", le dije, señalando vagamente los tickets, pero significando mucho más.

Me besó en la frente. "Más tarde".

Tener un viaje… en realidad nunca funcionó para Harry y para mí. San Diego había sido perfecto cuando aún estábamos escondidos en nuestra pequeña burbuja. Fue cuando tratamos de reincorporarnos a la vida que todo se había ido al infierno. En una gran manera.

Y luego habíamos planeado viajar en Acción de Gracias pasado, y terminamos cancelando el viaje debido al trabajo. Hemos intentado de nuevo en diciembre, pero Harry se había consumido en una cuenta enorme de fitness que se estableció para ponerse en marcha justo antes del Año Nuevo, y ambos tuvimos el lanzamiento de Papadakis a principios de enero. De alguna manera, sin embargo, lo convencí de que viniera a mi casa para un fin de semana largo durante los días festivos.

Para conocer a mi padre.

Harry no había querido ya que estaba en las etapas finales de esta gran campaña, además de que tenía una familia propia con que lidiar. Y una novia que había pasado la mayor parte del año pasado diciéndole a su padre lo gran y gigantesco capullo que era su prepotente jefe, sólo para luego finalmente admitir que estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con este jefe. Este viaje tuvo «desastre» escrito por todas partes.

Harry había estado en silencio durante la mayor parte del vuelo, y cuando no había sugerido que nos uniéramos a la «Mile High Club» ni una sola vez, sabía que algo estaba pasando.

"Estas siendo muy respetuoso allí, Potter. ¿Qué pasa?". Le pregunté después de que habíamos aterrizado y estábamos haciendo nuestro camino hacia el coche de alquiler.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?".

"Bueno, no has hecho un comentario inapropiado o refiriéndote a mí cabalgando, chupando, lamiendo, tocando, acariciando, agarrando, o de alguna otra manera alabando tu polla alguna vez en las últimas tres horas. Prácticamente pude oírte pensar y, francamente, estoy un poco preocupada".

Se agachó y golpeó mi culo. "¿Mejor? Tus tetas se ven muy bien en ese suéter, por cierto".

"Habla conmigo".

"Conoceré a tu padre", él dijo, tirando de su cuello.

"¿Y?".

"Y él sabe lo bastardo que fui". Me aclaré la garganta y él me miró. "Que puedo ser".

"¿Que puedo ser?".

"Ginevra".

"Todo esto es parte del encanto de Harry Potter que todo el mundo ve a tu alrededor", le dije, batiendo mis pestañas hacia él. "¿Desde cuándo te disculpas por algo?".

Suspiró. "Desde que decidimos que tenía que venir a conocer a tu padre. Y si es propietario de un calendario, se habrá dado cuenta de que yo estaba durmiendo contigo mientras trabajábamos juntos".

"También tuve que hacer frente a tu familia después de todo eso. Estoy segura de que Hannah le dijo a Neville sobre el incidente en el baño, y si Neville sabe, entonces sabe James. Y si James sabe… Oohh Dios mío, tu madre sabe que tuvimos relaciones sexuales en su cuarto de baño favorito… cuando Dean estaba allí ciego a mi encuentro". Golpeé mi mano en mi frente.

"Sí, bueno, pero mi familia prácticamente se pasea usando camisetas del «equipo Ginevra» bajo su ropa habitual, así que es un poco diferente".

Llegamos a la puerta de la agencia de alquiler y lo tomé de la mano, deteniéndolo. "Mira, mi padre sabe quién es su hija. Él sabe que yo puedo tener un poco de espíritu intenso".

"¡Ja!".

Era mi turno de fulminarlo con una mirada. "Y él sabe que doy de la misma forma que recibo. Estarás bien".

Él suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante para descansar su frente contra la mía. "Si tú lo dices".

Papá dejó escapar un silbido malvado mientras rodeaba el brillante y negro Mercedes Benz estacionado ahora en su camino de entrada, con sus botas crujiendo en la nieve. "Siempre pensé que sólo había una razón para que un hombre condujera un coche como éste: compensar algo. ¿No le parece, Henry?".

"Harry", le corrigió en voz baja, antes de sonreír con fuerza hacia mí.

"Es Navidad, Papá. Todos los vehículos con tracción en las cuatro ruedas se los habían llevado".

Las cosas no mejoraron en la cena, tampoco.

Cuando nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, mi padre se quedó mirando a Harry como si estuviera tratando de comparar el rostro que había visto en las noticias. "Harry, ¿eh?". Dijo, lanzando una mirada escéptica sobre su copa de vino. "¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?".

Gemí. "Papi".

"Mi madre era un poco fan de Jane Austen, señor. El segundo nombre de mi hermano es Willoughby así que me gusta pensar que a mí me fue bien". *

Papá ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa ante eso. "¿El nombre de un personaje de una novela romántica? Supongo que eso explica algunas cosas".

"Su nombre, Frederick". Dijo Bennett, con una pequeña sonrisa. "Es un buen nombre, si no le importa que lo diga. Frederick Wentworth es también el trabajador protagonista, descrito en la novela «Persuasion». Mi madre me hizo leer todas las novelas de Austin, cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria, y generalmente hago lo que me dice mi madre". Él tomó un bocado de su comida, masticó y tragó saliva antes de decir: "Ese consejo también incluía salir con su hija".

"Hmmm. Bueno, ten cuidado con ella", dijo papá, mirando a Harry desde el otro lado de la mesa. "El novio de mi higienista está en la mafia, y dudo que alguien te eche de menos".

"¡Papá!".

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos e inocentes. "¿Qué?".

"El novio de Mark no está en la mafia".

"Por supuesto que está. Él es italiano".

"¡Eso no quiere decir nada!".

"Confía en mí. Lo he conocido. Conduce un coche negro con vidrios muy oscuros. Mark lo llama el «gordo Don» en las fiestas de la oficina".

"Su nombre es Glen, papá, y está estudiando para ser un contador público. Él no está en la mafia".

"Yo no sé por qué tienes que ser tan argumentativa en todo momento, Ginny. Sólo Dios sabe de dónde lo sacaste".

En ese momento Harry comenzó a reír tan fuerte que tuvo que excusarse de la mesa.

Más tarde, después de que Harry dejo ganar a mi padre mientras jugaban al Monopoly - cómo alguien creería que Harry Potter pudiera perder un juego acerca del dinero, nunca lo sabré - se coló por la habitación y se metió en mi cama.

"Vas a hacer que nos atrapen", le dije, ya trepando por encima de él.

"No si eres silenciosa".

"Hhhmm, no lo sé. No puedo decirte cuántas veces mi papá me descubrió escabulléndome cuando estaba en la secundaria, y era muy silenciosa".

"¿Podemos no hablar de tu padre ahora? Me está distrayendo seriamente de lo caliente que va a ser follar contigo en tu cama adolescente. Y Jesús, Ginny. ¿Son estos incluso considerados ropa interior?". Dijo, torciendo con sus manos las diminutas correas de mis bragas y tirando con fuerza.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!". Le dije susurrando. "Estas eran nuevas y…".

"Te encantaban", finalizó, sonriendo. "Sólo hago mi parte para mantener la tradición".

Quería discutir, pero 1) él tenía razón y 2) estaba distraída cuando Harry deslizó la tela rota a un lado y deslizó un dedo dentro de mí. Me tomó de la cadera en la otra mano, animándome a moverme sobre él.

"Al igual que esto", dijo con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos enterrados entre mis piernas. "Joder, quítate la camisa".

Con las bragas rasgadas olvidadas, asentí, levantando mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza y arrojándola detrás de nosotros. Deslizó un segundo dedo y me aceleré, la estructura de la cama chirriaba suavemente debajo de nosotros.

Harry se sentó, susurrando "Sshhh", en contra de mi boca. "Siéntate un poco".

Me moví en mis rodillas y observé mientras empujaba el pantalón del pijama por sus caderas.

"¿Estamos realmente haciendo esto aquí?", le susurré. La cama era demasiado pequeña, la habitación demasiado caliente y demasiado silencioso y mi padre estaba a sólo dos puertas más abajo. Era algo estúpido e incómodo y la verdad es que no podía recordar queriendo hacer algo más que esto.

Encendí la lámpara pequeña para poder verlo mejor. Sus labios estaban hinchados, el pelo un desastre, y su sonrisa era totalmente ridícula cuando dijo: "Joder, te amo, mi chica sucia y traviesa. ¿Tú quieres que vea?".

"Si".

"Tócate", susurró.

Lo hice, demasiado lentamente como para llegar a alguna parte, pero a la velocidad perfecta para hacer que el iris de sus ojos creciera hasta el tamaño de los platos antes de que él se estirara para besarme. Murmuró algo contra mis labios, su lengua moviéndose perezosamente contra la mía. Era todo ruidos suaves y manos por todas partes, su polla deslizándose sobre mi clítoris hasta que finalmente presionó lentamente hacia mí.

Fue entonces cuando todo se puso borroso, la sensación de estar tan llena, el aliento cálido y la piel más caliente. Harry chupó mi pezón, sus dientes arrastrándose mientras me deslizaba sobre él. Estaba tan perdida con todo lo demás que yo no me había dado cuenta del chirrido familiar de la bisagra de la puerta de mi dormitorio.

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!". Gritó mi padre, y de repente eran piernas, brazos y mantas que se lanzaron en todas partes. Oí el paso lejano de mi padre mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo, murmurando acerca de su niña y el sexo en su casa y signos de un ataque al corazón.

Digamos que ni Harry ni yo jamás habíamos estado tan agradecidos por nada, como cuando el jugador de fútbol de la NDSU necesitaba un tratamiento de conducto de emergencia a la mañana siguiente y cuyo entrenador, un viejo amigo de mi padre, insistió en que sólo papá podría manejarlo. Papá estaba en la oficina, a la espera de su llegada desde Fargo antes de que el sol incluso saliera.

No, las vacaciones nunca parecían funcionar para nosotros.

La culpa me corroía durante el resto de la mañana. No debería haber sido tan apresurada al decirle a Harry que era imposible. Ahí estaba él, tratando de ser flexible, y yo era la que le decía que considerara el trabajo. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal conmigo? Traté de atraparlo entre las reuniones. Traté de reunirme con él para el almuerzo. Lo más cerca que llegué fue cuando pasaba por el pasillo, con un grupo de ejecutivos balbuceando a su alrededor como fans alrededor de una celebridad.

"Necesito hablar contigo", le murmuré.

"¿Señal del murciélago?". Creo que dijo de vuelta.

Negué con la cabeza. "¿Cena?".

Él asintió con la cabeza, me lanzó un beso a espaldas de todos, y se separó, pastoreando a los ejecutivos por el pasillo y en el ascensor.

"¿Cómo van las cosas?".

Hermione se encogió de hombros, arrastrando otra patata a través de la salsa de tomate antes de hacerla estallar en su boca, pero definitivamente no me miraba. "Las cosas están bien".

La miré. Las cosas estaban siempre bien con Hermione.

"¡Lo digo en serio!". Insistió ella, echándose hacia atrás en su silla. "Hay mucho ruido sobre todo. Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar lo que es verdad y lo que no lo es".

"Suena como un buen plan", le dije.

"Lo conozco desde hace tanto tiempo que es difícil de reconciliar todo. Pero, honestamente, estoy haciéndolo bien".

"Hermione, perdón por la intrusión, porque supongo que técnicamente no es de mi incumbencia, pero eso es el mayor montón de mierda que he escuchado".

"¿Qué?".

"¡Ya me has oído! ¡Lo de Cormac es un gran asunto! Harry quiere que vayamos a Francia y además de las obvias mil doscientos cincuenta y cuatro razones por las que no debería ir, ¡cerca de la cima de esa lista estás tú!".

"¿Qué?". Repitió, aunque un poco más fuerte esta vez. "¡Harry quiere que vayas a Francia! ¡Oh, Dios mío, es increíble! Y espera, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de 'mí'?".

"Sí, él quiere que tengamos un tiempo lejos para reencontrarnos antes de que la locura de Nueva York esté sobre todos nosotros", le dije antes de agarrar mi servilleta y tirarla hacia ella. "¡Y no me atrevo a abandonarte durante tres semanas porque estoy preocupada por ti!".

Hermione se echó a reír, su puso de pie, caminó alrededor de la mesa y me abrazó. "Esa es la cosa más dulce, y más idiota que nadie ha dicho nunca por mí. Te amo, Ginny".

"Pero me estoy mudando", añadí, apretándola con fuerza. "Estas iban a ser nuestras últimas tres semanas juntas".

Hermione se sentó a mi lado. "Soy una niña grande, y hay aviones. Yo amo que quisieras quedarte aquí y cuidar de mí. Pero… creo que Harry podría tener razón", dijo, haciendo una mueca. "Ustedes necesitan esto, y si pueden hacer que funcione, pues, deberías arrojar algo de poca ropa en una bolsa y arrastrar a ese hombre a Francia".

Me reí, apoyada en su hombro. "Dios, sería complicar mucho las cosas. Tendría que encontrar a alguien para que haga las entrevistas, y para que pueda sentarse en todas mis reuniones".

"Pero, ¿valdrá la pena?".

Sonreí, recordando lo emocionado que Harry había estado cuando él me contó sobre el viaje, y cómo su rostro se había caído cuando no había compartido su entusiasmo. "Sí, lo vale".

_**(Juro que busque y busque pero J.K no baso ningún nombre de sus personajes en libros, así que lo siento: pero el nombre original del personaje es Bennett (Harry) por las hermanas Bennett de Orgullo y Prejuicio, de ahí el chiste, además que por eso tampoco cambie el nombre del padre de Ginny)**_


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO SEIS.

Me di la vuelta, agarrando el teléfono de la mesita de noche y silencié la alarma con un golpe de mi pulgar. Estaba agotado, después de haber dormido sólo dos horas antes. Había trabajado hasta casi hasta las dos y luego traté de deslizarme en la cama sin despertar a Ginny, pero ella se había movido y se subió encima de mí antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Como si pudiera detenerla.

Realmente no podía quejarme de lo que significaba una hora más de sueño perdido, pero ahora, cuando su mano se extendió a ciegas por debajo de las mantas, barriendo mi estómago para enroscarse alrededor de mi polla, yo sabía que tenía que detenerla. Tenía que coger un vuelo, sólo.

Ella iba a venir a Francia, pero se iba un día después de mí, insistiendo con terquedad que necesitaba el resto del viernes para tener las últimas cosas en orden. Yo habría esperado por ella, pero como los vuelos eran de última hora, no había ningún vuelo directo, ni había asientos para estar juntos de todos modos. Decidiendo mantener mi vuelo, pensé que tenía que llegar temprano y conseguir que nos situaran en casa de Ron.

"No creo que tengamos tiempo", murmuré en su pelo.

"No me compro eso", dijo con voz ronca por el sueño. "Este hombre", dijo ella, apretando mi erección en su agarre, "piensa que tenemos un montón de tiempo".

"El coche me estará recogiendo dentro de quince minutos, y gracias a tu apetito de anoche, necesito otra ducha".

"Hubo un tiempo en que sólo necesitabas dos minutos para venirte. ¿Me estás diciendo que no tienes dos minutos?".

"El sexo en la mañana nunca son sólo dos minutos", le recordé. "No cuando estás dormida y arrugada y cálida". Me levanté de la cama y entré en mi cuarto de baño con el sonido de su gemido ahogado en mi almohada.

Cuando salí, limpio y vestido, ella se sentó en la cama, todavía abrazando mi almohada y fingiendo que no estaba molesta porque teníamos que volar por separado a Francia.

"Sin pucheros", murmuré, inclinándome para besar la comisura de su boca. "Acabas de confirmar lo que siempre he sospechado: que no puedes funcionar sin mí".

Esperaba que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco o me pellizcara juguetonamente pero ella palpó mi corbata para ajustarla innecesariamente. "Yo puedo funcionar sin ti. Pero no me gusta estar lejos de ti. Se siente como si te llevaras mi hogar cuando te vas".

Bueno, joder.

Apoyé la bolsa de la ropa sobre la cama y le tomé la cara entre las manos hasta que ella levantó la mirada, y pudiera ver el efecto que sus palabras tenían sobre mí. Ella sonrió, su lengua se deslizó fuera para humedecer sus labios.

Con un último beso, le susurré: "Te veré en Francia".

Perdería un día en tránsito, llegando el sábado. El vuelo de Ginny era sólo doce horas después del mío, pero debido a que ella no podía ir directamente tuvo que llegar a Nueva York y luego ir a París al día siguiente, para entrar en Marsella el lunes. Me daría tiempo de prepararme para su llegada, pero, a sabiendas de Max, la casa estaría impecable y repleta de comida y bebida y yo no tendría nada que hacer.

Un Harry inactivo… y todo eso.

Me acomodé en la cabina de primera clase, inclinando la champaña, y saqué mi teléfono para mandarle un texto a Ginny.

«Abordando. Nos vemos al otro lado del charco».

Mi teléfono sonó unos segundos más tarde. «Estoy repensando todo este viaje. Hay una rebaja de zapatos en Dillons este fin de semana».

Me reí, eligiendo ignorar éste y deslizando mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Cerré los ojos mientras los demás pasajeros pasaban a mi lado, y recordé nuestros viajes anteriores. Sólo habíamos viajado juntos un puñado de veces, pero nada salió de acuerdo al plan. ¿Habría incurrido en algún tipo de maldición vudú vacacional y no era consciente de eso? Parecía que estábamos destinados a estar plagados de viajes que salieron terriblemente fuera de curso, fueron tomados por separado, se colorearon con argumentos miserables… o fueron cancelados por completo.

Mi estómago se revolvió cuando me acordé de nuestro intento de unas vacaciones de Acción de Gracias pasadas. En un impulso de un fin de semana habíamos comprado entradas para Saint Bart y alquilamos una casa en el agua. Se suponía que debería ser perfecto, pero en su lugar eso nos llevó a la primera vez que Ginny dejó de hablarme desde nuestra reconciliación.

"¡Hijo de puta! ¡Lame pollas!".

Levanté la vista de mi escritorio, mis cejas arriba hasta la línea de mi cabello, cuando Ginny cerró de golpe la puerta y caminó irrumpiendo hacia mi escritorio.

"¿El monstruo escapó de la mazmorra de nuevo, señorita Weasley?".

"Estuviste cerca. Papadakis está impulsando el lanzamiento".

Me puse de pie tan bruscamente que mi silla se deslizó hacia atrás y se golpeó contra la pared. "¿Qué?".

"Para ellos Enero es el nuevo Marzo, al parecer. El primer lanzamiento está establecido para salir el siete de Enero".

"¡Ese es un tiempo horrible para lanzar algo como esto! Todo el mundo está todavía borracho o limpiando el desastre de las festividades. Nadie está comprando apartamentos de lujo".

"Eso es lo que le dije el Gran George".

"¿También le dijiste que tiene que ceñirse a contar su Benjamins y dejar el marketing para nosotros?".

Ella se echó a reír, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Puede que haya utilizado en realidad esas palabras. Con algunos otros términos pandilleros que le lancé".

Me senté de nuevo, frotando mis manos sobre mi cara. Nuestro vuelo estaba programado para salir en la mañana, en el Día de Acción de Gracias, y no había manera de que pudiéramos dejar el trabajo ahora. "¿Le dijiste que eso estaba bien?".

Al otro lado del escritorio, podía sentirla completamente inmóvil. "¿Cuál era mi opción?".

"¡Decirle que no vamos a estar listos!".

"Pero eso es una mentira. Podemos estar listos".

Dejé caer mis manos, mirándola. "Sí, pero sólo si trabajamos quince horas más a través de los días de fiesta y todo para acomodar su tiempo de mierda para el lanzamiento".

Ella levantó las manos, con los ojos en llamas. "Nos está pagando un millón de dólares para la comercialización básica y firmamos un acuerdo para otra campaña en los medios de diez millones de dólares. ¿Crees que quince horas no son razonables para mantener nuestro cliente más grande?".

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero también es cierto que ellos no son nuestros únicos clientes! La regla número uno en los negocios es nunca dejar que el perro grande sepa lo pequeño que son los otros perros".

"Maldita sea, Harry. No voy a decirle que no podemos cumplir".

"A veces un poco de retroceso es una buena cosa. Estás siendo novata, Weasley. Si no estabas segura, debías haberme enviado la llamada".

Inmediatamente quise devolver las palabras de nuevo en mi boca. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca decayó, y joder, sus manos se cerraron en puños a los costados. Me agaché para cubrir mis bolas.

"¿Estás jodidamente hablando en serio? ¿Vas a cortar mi puta carne para la cena, también, tu maldito ególatra?".

No podía ayudarme a mí mismo. "Sólo si puedo darte de comer a ti y ayudarte a masticar".

Su rostro se suavizó y pude verla calcular la cantidad de esfuerzo que tenía que poner para no patearme el culo. "Estamos omitiendo Saint Bart", dijo rotundamente.

"Obviamente. ¿Por qué crees que estoy enojado?".

"Bueno, aunque todavía no hemos llegado hasta este punto, tu estarás durmiendo a solas con tu mano y un tubo de lubricante".

"Yo podría trabajar con eso. Estas dos manos proporcionan un poco de variedad".

Ella parpadeó, mandíbula apretada. "¿Estás tratando de hacerme enojar más?".

"Claro, por qué no".

Sus ojos oscuros se volvieron más hacia mí, reduciéndolos. Su voz tembló un poco con sus palabras: "¿Por qué?".

"Así tú puedes sentir más el dolor. Debido a que debiste informarle a George de que este tipo de decisiones tienen que ser aclaradas con todo el equipo y que tendríamos una respuesta para él después de las vacaciones".

"¿Cómo sabes que yo no he dicho eso?".

"Porque tu viniste aquí a entregar la noticia. No actuaste como si fuera una sugerencia".

Ella me miró con los ojos brillantes dejando vislumbrar un centenar de respuestas. Esperé para ver cuántas palabras de maldición podría desencadenar pero en su lugar me sorprendió, cuando se volvió y salió de mi oficina.

Ginny no se quedó esa noche. Fue la segunda noche que habíamos pasado separados después de su presentación en J.T. Miller en junio pasado, y yo ni siquiera intenté dormir. En su lugar, vi Mad Men en Netflix y me pregunté quién de nosotros sería el primero en pedir disculpas.

El problema era que yo tenía razón, y lo sabía.

La mañana de Acción de Gracias llegó con copos de nieve y un viento tan fuerte que me empujó hacia adelante en el edificio mientras caminaba, sólo, desde el aparcamiento hasta mi oficina.

Nunca se me había ocurrido que ella me dejaría otra vez después de nuestra pelea. Sospeché que Ginny y yo estábamos en esto por largo plazo, ya sea que el largo plazo comenzara oficialmente mañana o dentro de diez años en el futuro. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para asustarme.

Y mientras yo sentía que lo mismo podía decirse de ella; rara vez ella se alejó en una pelea. Tampoco luchó conmigo hasta que estuve figurativamente de rodillas o que ella terminara de rodillas en una forma totalmente diferente.

Sólo unos pocos empleados de PMG estaban en el trabajo en acción de gracias, los miembros del equipo de Papadakis. Y cada uno de ellos fulminó con la mirada a Ginny, mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo para conseguir un poco de café. Conociéndola sabía que probablemente había trabajado hasta tarde anoche y dormido debajo de su escritorio.

Ella ni siquiera miraba por encima de donde yo me encontraba en la puerta de la sala de conferencias. Aun así, casi podía oírle sus pensamientos al pasar por cada miembro del descontento equipo: «Pueden chuparme la polla. Y tú, también, puedes chuparme la polla. ¿Y tú? ¿El más flojo con el puchero patético? De verdad puedes chuparme la polla».

Ella se dirigió a su oficina, se instaló y dejó la puerta abierta.

«Ven por mí», estaba diciendo. «Ven dentro y echa un vistazo».

Sin embargo, tanto como todos probablemente querían hacerle un reproche por hacernos cancelar nuestros planes de vacaciones, nadie lo hizo. Cada uno de nosotros se había criado en el mundo de los negocios bajo la misma filosofía: el trabajo eclipsa todo. La última persona en abandonar el trabajo es el héroe y es la primera persona con derecho a presumir. Trabajar durante las vacaciones te lleva al cielo.

Y mientras que un ejecutivo con más experiencia le habría dicho a Papadakis que lo que él había pedido no era posible, siempre he admirado la determinación de Ginny. Esto no fue sólo alcanzar un nuevo hito para ella. Esto se trata del lanzamiento de su carrera. Esta fue su fundación. Ginnyera como yo hace unos años.

Después de que todos los demás se habían marchado por la noche, llamé a su puerta abierta, alertando suavemente mi presencia.

"Sr. Potter", dijo ella, quitándose los anteojos y mirando hacia mí. El horizonte de la ciudad hizo un destello detrás de ella, luces moteadas que cubrían toda su pared de ventanas. "¿Estás aquí para mostrarme cómo hacerme crecer un pene y así puedo tener el trabajo hecho?".

"Ginevra, estoy bastante seguro de que si quisieras que te creciera uno, podrías hacerlo por voluntad propia".

Dejó que se formara una media sonrisa, empujándose hacia atrás de su escritorio y cruzando las piernas. "Me haría crecer uno, sólo para poder decirte que lo chupes".

No pude contener mi risa, agachándome y dejándome caer en la silla frente al escritorio de ella. "Sabía que ibas a decir eso".

Sus cejas se juntaron un poco. "Bueno, antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, sí, sé que esto es una mierda. Y… creo que tienes razón. Podríamos estar ahora mismo en St. Bart, en la playa".

Empecé a hablar, pero ella levantó la mano para instarme a esperar.

"Pero la cosa es, Harry, no importa lo mucho que tuve que ver con esto, no quiero decirle «no» a Papadakis. Yo lo quería entregar, porque podemos, y debemos. Es el último momento de todos modos y hemos tenido un montón de tiempo para trabajar en esto. Se sentía falso decir que no podíamos hacer que sucediera".

"Es cierto", admití. "Pero forzando un logro antes del inicio del trimestre, tu fijaste un precedente".

"Lo sé", dijo, frotándose las sienes con los dedos.

"Pero, en realidad, no vine aquí para decirte lo que habías hecho mal. Vine para decirte que entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Realmente no puedo culparte".

Ella dejó caer las manos, mirándome con cautela.

"En este punto de tu carrera, no puedo estar sorprendido porque le hayas dicho que sí a Papadakis".

Su boca se abrió y pude ver una letanía de malas palabras formarse en su lengua.

"Tranquila, petardo", dije inclinándome hacia adelante y levantando las manos. "No quiero decir que eres predecible. No estoy tirando de la tarjeta de «provocar» de nuevo, aunque es cierto, no importa lo mucho que odies escucharlo. Quiero decir que todavía estas en crecimiento. Quieres mostrarle al mundo que eres Atlas, y que la esfera celeste de mierda no pesa nada. Es sólo que ha afectado a todo el equipo, y más de un día de fiesta. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, y también entiendo por qué estás en conflicto. Lamento que esto sea duro para ti, porque he estado allí". Bajé la voz, acercándome un poco más. "Y es un asco".

La habitación parecía hacerse más oscura y el sol se sumergía en el horizonte cuando yo estaba terminado mi frase. Ginny me miró, con la cara lisa y prácticamente ilegible.

Bueno, ilegible para cualquier otra persona. Cualquier persona que no había visto esa cara una y mil veces, la que me dijo que quería golpearme, besarme, arañarme y luego follarme.

"No sonrías", dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados. "Veo lo que estás haciendo".

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?".

"Tratar de levantarme. Ser un tipo duro, pero también mi amante. Joder, Harry".

"¡Me vas a follar en tu oficina!", alardeé, mis palabras coloreadas con sorpresa y alegría. "Dios, eres fácil".

Se puso de pie rápidamente, caminando alrededor de la mesa y llegando de inmediato a mi corbata. "Maldita sea". Lo desató, envolviéndolo alrededor de mis ojos y atándolo detrás de mi cabeza. "Deja de estudiarme", dijo entre dientes en mi oído. "Deja de verlo todo".

"Nunca". Cerré los ojos detrás de la tela de seda y dejé que mis otros sentidos se hicieran cargo, inhalando el delicado aroma cítrico de su perfume, llegando a sentir la suave piel de sus antebrazos. Moví mis manos lentamente por su cuerpo, girándola y tirando de ella hacia mi pecho. "¿Está mejor así?".

Hizo una rabieta tranquila, no era para mí beneficio, sino que era un sonido de verdadera frustración. "Harry", murmuró inclinándose hacia atrás. "Tú me vuelves loca".

Agarré sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia mí para que pudiera sentir la línea dura de mi polla contra su culo. "Por lo menos algunas cosas nunca cambian".

Parpadeé hacia la azafata, quien se agachó para mirarme a los ojos y atraer mi atención, ya que obviamente acababa de decir algo.

"Lo siento", le dije.

"¿Le gustaría una bebida con su comida?".

"Ah, sí". Le dije, sacando de mi memoria el cuerpo de Ginny, apretado y enrollada alrededor de mí cuando la había follado sobre su escritorio. "Sólo un poco de Grey Goose y una taza de hielo, por favor".

"¿Y para comer? Tenemos filet mignon o un plato de queso y aceitunas".

Pedí el último y miré por la ventana. A treinta mil pies de altura, podría estar en cualquier lugar. Pero tuve la clara sensación de que retrocedía en el tiempo.

No había vuelto a Francia desde mi regreso a los Estados Unidos, cuando conocí a Ginny en persona. Lo que se sintió como hace cien años, y me di cuenta de cómo ese viejo Harry no se sentía familiar en lo más mínimo.

Acción de Gracias ha sido una revelación en parte porque, antes de Ginny, yo también habría dicho que sí a la petición de George sin siquiera un pensamiento. Ginny era tan parecida a mí en muchos sentidos, en realidad daba un poco de miedo.

Sonreí mientras recordé el consejo de mi madre:

"Encuentra a una mujer que sea tu igual en todos los sentidos. No te dejes engañar por alguien que pondrá tu mundo antes que el suyo. Enamórate de alguien fuerte y valiente como tú, que vive sin miedo como tú. Encuentra a la mujer que te hace querer ser un mejor hombre".

Bueno, la había encontrado. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que ella llegara aquí, así podría asegurarme de que ella lo supiera.

El camino que conduce a nuestra villa prestada estaba cubierto de piedras pequeñas y suaves. Eran de color marrón y de tamaño uniforme, y aunque estaban claramente seleccionadas por su apariencia y lo bien que encajan en el paisaje, era refrescantemente obvio que los terrenos estaban destinados a ser disfrutados, no lo trataban como una pieza de museo precioso. Lechos de flores y las urnas se alineaban a ambos lados del camino, cada uno con rebosantes flores brillantes y coloridas. Había árboles por todas partes, y en la distancia había una pequeña zona de asientos, proyectados hacia el resto del jardín por una pared de enredaderas en flor.

En verdad, nunca había visto una casa campestre más hermosa. La casa era de un rojo suave, el color de la arcilla se desvaneció, degradando a un efecto absolutamente magnífico. Persianas blancas enmarcan las ventanas altas en la primera y segunda planta, y más flores vibrantes alineadas contra las puertas. El perfume en el aire era una mezcla de mar y peonías.

Bougainvillea se arrastraba hasta un enrejado y enmarcaba la doble puerta estrecha y provincial de estilo francés. El escalón más alto estaba roto, pero limpio, y una alfombra verde simple, suave yacía encima del hormigón blanqueado por el sol.

Me volví, mirando detrás de mí en el patio. En el rincón más alejado y debajo de varias higueras, había una larga mesa que estaba cubierta de un mantel de color naranja brillante, y estaba decorada de forma sencilla con una línea estrecha de pequeñas botellas azules de diferentes formas y tamaños. Platos de un blanco limpio estaban espaciados a intervalos regulares, a la espera de una cena al atardecer. Un césped verde se extendía hasta donde me encontraba en el límite del porche, sólo roto por la ocasional plantación de macetas con flores de color púrpura, amarillo y rosa.

Saqué la llave del bolsillo y entré en la casa. Desde el exterior, era claramente grande, pero casi parecía expandirse como una ilusión óptica en el interior.

Cristo, Ronald, esto parece un poco excesivo. Sabía que su casa en la región de Provenza era grande, pero no me di cuenta que tenía tantas malditas habitaciones. Sólo a partir de la puerta principal, pude ver al menos una docena de puertas con conexión fuera de la sala principal, y sin duda habría un sinnúmero de otras habitaciones arriba y fuera de la vista.

Me detuve en la entrada, mirando a la enorme urna que parecía el primo más grande de un pequeño jarrón que mi madre tenía en el aparador de su comedor, el cerúleo del esmalte azul de la base era idéntico, y las mismas hermosas líneas amarillas viajando por sus lados curvos. Recordé el regalo que le llevó Ron a mi madre la primera vez que llego a casa conmigo, durante las vacaciones de invierno. No me di cuenta en el momento de lo personal que había sido para él ese regalo destinado a la anfitriona, pero ahora, mirando alrededor de su casa de vacaciones, pude ver la obra del mismo artista en todas partes: en placas montadas encima de la repisa de la chimenea, en un vaso de agua a mano y un conjunto de tazas sencillas en una bandeja en el salón.

Sonreí, llegando a tocar la urna. Ginny estaría completamente perdida cuando lo vea, era su cosa favorita de la casa de mi madre. Una sensación se apoderó de mí al pensar que estábamos casi predestinados a venir aquí.

Después de su cena de cumpleaños en enero, Ginny titubeó en el comedor, mirando a la impresionante colección de arte de mamá en la estantería. Pero en lugar de ir por el brillo evidente de los jarrones de Tiffany o el detalle intrincado de los cuencos de madera tallada, se fue directo a un pequeño florero azul en la esquina.

"No creo que jamás haya visto este color antes", dijo asombrada. "No pensé que este color existiera fuera de mi imaginación".

Mamá se acercó, y lo sacó de la estantería. Bajo la suave luz de la lámpara, el color parecía casi destellar y cambiar incluso cuando Ginny lo mantuvo todavía en la mano. Nunca me había dado cuenta antes de lo bonita que era la pieza.

"Es una de mis favoritas". Mamá admitió, sonriendo. "Nunca he visto nada de este color en otro sitio tampoco".

Pero eso no era del todo cierto, pensé, mientras me alejé de la urna y caminé hacia la repisa de la chimenea. El océano aquí era de ese color, cuando el sol estaba alto sobre el horizonte y el cielo estaba despejado. Sólo entonces tenía exactamente ese mismo azul, como el corazón del zafiro profundo. Un artista que vivía aquí lo sabría.

En el estante había tres figuritas hechas a mano, las pequeñas figuras de pesebre tradicionalmente realizadas por artistas de Provenza. Todos fueron obviamente hechas por el mismo artista que hizo el florero de mamá, la urna gigante, y el resto del arte de aquí. Él o ella debe haber sido local, puede seguir vivo o no, pero tal vez Ginny tenga la oportunidad de ver algunas otras piezas durante su visita. La coincidencia, la perfección de la misma, se sentía casi surrealista.

Los azules y verdes del plato montado sobre la chimenea atrapaban el sol de la tarde y redirigían la luz, proyectándola sobre la pared detrás de él en un resplandor azul suave. Con el viento soplando a través de los árboles fuera de la luz solar y el destello que entra y sale de las sombras, el efecto fue un poco como ver la superficie del movimiento del océano en el viento. La combinación con los muebles blancos y otras formas sencillas de decoración en la sala de estar, de inmediato me hicieron sentir más tranquilo. El mundo de la PMG y Papadakis, del trabajo y el estrés y el zumbido constante de mi teléfono, se sintieron como un millón de millas de distancia.

Por desgracia, también lo hizo Ginny.

Como si pudiera oír mis pensamientos desde donde estaba sentada en un avión saliendo por encima del Atlántico mi teléfono sonó en el bolsillo y su único texto resonó en la sala en silencio.

Cogiendo el teléfono de mi bolsillo, miré hacia abajo y leí el mensaje:

«Huelga mecánica. Todos los vuelos cancelados. Estoy atrapada en Nueva York».


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO SIETE.

"¿Qué quieres decir con conectado a tierra?", dije mirando con asombro a la mujer del otro lado del mostrador. Ella era de mi edad, con las mejillas pecosas y el cabello rubio rojizo recogido en una cola de caballo elegante. Ella también parecía que estaba a dos segundos de estrangular a alguien, a mí o quizás a cualquier otra de las personas que estaban en la terminal internacional de «La Guardia».

"Desafortunadamente nos acaban de informar de una huelga del sindicato mecánico", dijo rotundamente. "Todos los vuelos de Aerolíneas Provence dentro y fuera del aeropuerto han sido cancelados. Estamos terriblemente apenados por las molestias".

Bueno, ella no parecía muy triste. Yo seguía mirándola, parpadeando rápidamente mientras asimilaba sus palabras. "Disculpe, ¿qué?".

Se las arregló para poner en su rostro una sonrisa ensayada. "Todos los vuelos han sido cancelados debido a la huelga". Eché un vistazo por encima de su hombro a la pantalla de las salidas y llegadas de Aerolíneas Provenza. Efectivamente, «CANCELADO» estaba estampado en cada línea.

"¿Me estás diciendo que estoy atrapada aquí? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo esto en Chicago?".

"Estaremos encantados de ayudarle a encontrar alojamiento para pasar la noche".

"Señora, como ya le dije, no hay vuelos de Aerolíneas Provenza para despegar o aterrizar. Usted puede consultar con las otras aerolíneas para ver si pueden acomodarla. No hay nada más que pueda hacer".

Gemí, dejando caer mi frente en el mostrador. Harry estaba esperando por mí, probablemente sentado afuera en el sol en este mismo momento, con su ordenador portátil abierto y trabajando excesivamente como el perdedor que era. Dios, él me excita.

"Esto no puede estar pasando". Le dije, enderezándome y dándole a la asistente la expresión más suplicante que pude reunir. "¡El idiota más dulce del mundo está esperando por mí en Francia y no puedo echar a perder esto!".

"Okaaaay", ella dijo aclarándose la garganta y enderezando una pila de papeles.

Estaba condenada. "¿Cuánto tiempo?", le pregunté.

"No hay forma de saberlo. Obviamente van a tratar de resolver el problema tan pronto como sea posible, pero podría ser un día, o podrían ser más".

Bueno, eso era útil.

Con un suspiro dramático y unas susurradas malas palabras me arrastré desde el mostrador en busca de un rincón tranquilo para llamar a mi asistente. Ah, y textear a Harry. Esto no iba a ir bien.

Sonó el teléfono en cuestión de segundos.

Maniobré a través de la multitud de pasajeros varados que ocupaban casi en su totalidad cada superficie de la terminal de las Aerolíneas Provenza, y me detuve ante un pequeño asiento cerca de los baños.

"Hola".

"¿Qué coño quiere decir ' atrapada en Nueva York'?". Gritó.

Hice una mueca, alejando el teléfono de mi oreja antes de tomar una respiración de calma que tanto necesitaba.

"Significa exactamente lo que piensas que significa. Nos han puesto a tierra, no hay vuelos de entrada o salida. Tengo unas cuantas personas consultando con Delta y algunas otras aerolíneas, pero estoy segura que todo el mundo ya ha hecho lo mismo".

"¡Esto es inaceptable!". Rugió. "¿Saben quién eres tú? Déjame hablar con alguien".

Me eché a reír. "Aquí nadie sabe o le importa quién soy. O bien tú, para el caso".

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, el tiempo suficiente para realmente cuestionarme y ver si se había caído la llamada. No era necesario. El canto de los pájaros llenaba la línea, el silbido del viento en la distancia. Cuando finalmente habló, fue con esa voz baja y constante que me convertía en lo que estaba acostumbrada. La que sigue enviando escalofríos por mi piel. La que él utiliza cuando iba en serio.

"Diles que pongan tu culo en un avión", dijo pronunciando cada palabra.

"Todo está sobrevendido en cada avión, Harry. ¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Agarrar un aventón en barco? ¿Utilizar un trasportador? Esperemos a que se establezca, voy a llegar tan pronto como me sea posible".

Él gimió, y ese fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que no podía discutir o utilizar sus maneras encantadoras para salir de esto. "Pero ¿cuándo?".

"No lo sé, bebé. Mañana, ¿tal vez? ¿Al día siguiente? Muy pronto, te lo prometo".

Con un suspiro de resignación me preguntó: "¿Y ahora qué?". Escuché el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, el tintineo de música suave en el fondo.

"Esperaremos". Suspiré. "Voy a buscar un cuarto, tal vez trabajar un poco. Tal vez pueda echar un vistazo a aquellos apartamentos mientras estoy aquí. Y luego te lo prometo. ¿El primer vuelo disponible de aquí? Estaré en él. Incluso si tengo que sacar a unos cuantos hombres de negocios con el tacón de mi zapato voy a llegar allí".

"Puedes apostar tu culo que así será", dijo.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme del sonido de su voz de mando. "Háblame de la casa. ¿Es tan hermosa como me imagino?".

"Mejor. Quiero decir, su empresa, obviamente la mejoró, pero maldita sea. Ron realmente se superó a sí mismo en este caso".

"Bueno, trata de disfrutar de ella. Sentarte al sol, nadar, leer algo de mala calidad. Caminar descalzo".

"¿Caminar descalzo? Esa es una petición inusual, incluso para ti".

"Compláceme".

"Sí, señora".

Sonreí. "Maldita sea, creo que me gusta esa parte de ti. Estas muy sexy cuando tomas una orden, Potter".

Él se rió en voz baja en el teléfono. "Ah, y ¿Ginny?".

"¿Hhmmm?".

"Espero que no empacaras nada de bragas. No vas a necesitarlas".

Pasé el resto del día en el aeropuerto, orando por un milagro o un vuelo a Francia. Ninguno de los dos.

Les tomó horas para localizar mi equipaje, así que para cuando finalmente entré por la puerta de mi habitación del hotel, estaba a punto de desmayarme. Con la diferencia de horarios ya era demasiado tarde, o demasiado temprano para llamar a Harry, así que le envié un texto corto. Corrí a prepararme un baño y pedí una botella de vino, junto con todo lo que contiene chocolate en el menú de servicio de habitaciones.

Acababa de meterme en la tina grande - copa de vino y cheescake de chocolate en precario equilibrio sobre el borde - cuando mi teléfono sonó. Mi mano buscó a tientas por el suelo de baldosas hasta que lo encontré, y una sonrisa me llenó cuando la cara de Harry iluminó la pantalla.

"Pensé que estarías durmiendo", le dije.

"La cama es demasiado grande".

Sonreí ante su voz soñolienta. Este era el Harry que giraba en medio de la noche, con sus extremidades calientes y pesadas para susurrar palabras dulces en mi piel. Él siempre había sido mucho mejor de lo que yo era en todo esto, incluso desde el principio.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", me preguntó, con lo que volvió mi atención de nuevo al teléfono.

"Baño de burbujas", le dije, y sonreí al oír su gemido en el otro extremo de la línea.

"No es justo".

"¿Qué hay de ti?".

"Sólo con unos papeles de trabajo".

"¿Encontraste mi nota?".

"¿Nota?".

"Te he dejado algo".

"¿En serio?".

"Mmm-hmm. Busca en tu bolsa del ordenador portátil".

Oí el crujido del cuero mientras se levantaba, el sonido de los pies a través de un suelo de baldosas seguido por la risa. "Ginny", dijo riendo más fuerte ahora. "Parece que alguien deslizó una nota de rescate aquí".

"Muy gracioso".

"Tres observaciones sobre hoy: No conseguí tener todo listo en mi lista de cosas por hacer, la ensalada que me hiciste para el almuerzo estaba deliciosa, y, lo más importante, Te amo". Leyó, y luego calló en silencio mientras leía el resto de la nota a sí mismo. Cuando terminó, se quejó: "Yo… carajo. Me pone loco que no estés aquí".

Cerré los ojos. "El universo está conspirando contra nosotros".

"Tú sabes que hay una parte de mí que quiere decir que nada de esto habría sucedido si no fueras tan terca, si habrías venido conmigo en primer lugar".

Empezó a protestar. "Pero…", dijo continuando, "tu determinación es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti. Nunca te conformas. Nunca esperas que alguien haga un trabajo que lo puedes hacer tu misma. Y no serías la mujer que me enamoró si cambias eso. Es exactamente lo que yo habría hecho. Como de costumbre. Y también un poco espeluznante darse cuenta de lo parecido que somos".

Me senté con el agua enfriándose, con mis rodillas en mi pecho. "Gracias, Harry. Eso significa mucho para mí".

"Bueno, lo dije en serio. Y me puedes mostrar tu aprecio cuando traigas ese pequeño culo caliente a Francia. ¿Trato?".

Puse los ojos en blanco. "Trato".

No llegué a Francia al día siguiente. O el día después de eso. Y al tercer día en realidad estaba tratando de recordar por qué tomar un aventón en barco había parecido una mala idea en primer lugar.

Es posible que llamara a Harry más en esos tres días que en la totalidad de nuestra relación, pero no fue suficiente, y no hizo nada para aliviar el dolor de muela que se había establecido permanentemente dentro de mi pecho.

Me mantenía ocupada, pero no se podía negar que tenía nostalgia. No estaba segura exactamente cuándo había ocurrido, pero en algún momento, Harry se había convertido para mí - como tenía que ser – en el único.

Y fue jodidamente terrible.

Había llegado a esta conclusión, mientras que salía a caminar. Mi asistente había llamado diciendo que había sido capaz de hacerme en un vuelo de Air France más tarde esa noche. Mi primer pensamiento había sido de Harry, y como no podía esperar para decirle que estaba en camino. Casi me había ido corriendo a mi habitación del hotel.

Pero entonces me detuve, con el corazón acelerado y los pulmones en llamas. ¿Cuándo había pasado esto? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en mi todo? Me pregunté, ¿era posible que él estuviera tratando de decirme que se sentía de la misma manera? Empaque aturdida, arrojé la ropa sin rumbo en mi bolsa y recogí mis cosas en la habitación. Volví a pensar en lo mucho que habíamos cambiado en el último año. Los momentos de tranquilidad en la noche, la forma en que me miraba a veces como si fuera la única mujer en el planeta. Quería estar con él siempre. Y no sólo en el mismo apartamento o en la cama, sino para bien.

Fue entonces que me llamó la atención una idea tan loca, tan loca, que literalmente me eché a reír. Nunca había sido ese tipo de mujer que se sentaba y esperaba a que las cosas que quería aparecieran, así que ¿por qué debería ser esto diferente? Y eso fue todo.

Harry Potter no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de golpearlo.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO OCHO.

Por imposible que pareciera, estaba aburrido de mi mente de mierda en esta hermosa y enorme villa francesa. El lugar no requería limpieza o trabajo manual, mi conexión VPN era tan lenta que no podía conectarme en el servidor RPMG para hacer negocios reales, y - tal vez lo más extraño - me sentí como que había ciertas cosas que no debería hacer hasta que Ginny estuviera aquí.

Me sentí mal por zambullirme en la piscina sabiendo que estaba atrapada en Nueva York. No quería caminar a través de los viñedos que bordeaban la casa, porque parecía que era algo que debíamos descubrir al mismo tiempo. El ama de llaves de Ron había sacado algunas botellas de vino para que pudiéramos disfrutar, pero seguramente sólo un gran imbécil se las tomaría solo. Mi pretensión de esta casa era también de ella. Todavía sólo había abierto una puerta entre todas las puertas de las habitaciones, y dormí allí, no queriendo ir a través de nuestras opciones hasta que ella llegara. Juntos podríamos escoger donde pasaríamos nuestras noches.

Por supuesto, si dijera algo de esto ella se reiría de mí y me diría que estaba siendo dramático. Pero es por eso que la quería aquí. Algo monumental pasó el otro día cuando utilicé la señal del murciélago, y ese sentido de urgencia no había disminuido, y probablemente no lo haga hasta que ella esté aquí y escuche lo que tengo que decirle.

Caminé a través de los jardines, me quedé mirando hacia el océano a la distancia, y revisé mi teléfono de nuevo, leí el texto más reciente de Ginny por enésima vez: «Parece que Air France podría tener un asiento libre».

Ella me había enviado esto hace unas tres horas. Aunque parecía prometedor, sus tres textos anteriores habían sido similares, y en última instancia, había sido rechazada por esos vuelos. Incluso si se había ido hace tres horas, ella no lo haría hacia Marsella hasta mañana por la mañana, en el mejor de los casos.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi una pequeña figura emerger de la parte posterior de la casa y colocar un plato de comida en la mesa más cercana a la piscina. Otro vistazo al reloj de mi teléfono y me digo que me las arreglaré para matar un par de horas, y era finalmente el tiempo del almuerzo. La casa venía con una cocinera, una mujer de cincuenta y tantos llamada Dominique, que horneaba el pan cada mañana, y hasta el momento, servía un poco de variedad de pescado, verduras frescas del jardín, y los higos en el almuerzo. Los postres fueron macarons hechos a mano o pequeñas galletas con mermelada. Si Ginny no llegaba pronto, Dominique me tiraría por la puerta para conocer a «mi amiga».

Al lado de mi plato había una gran copa de vino, y cuando miré a Dominique que se había parado en el umbral de la puerta de atrás, señaló el vino, y dijo: "Le boire. Vous vous ennuyez, et solitaire ".( Beba, usted está aburrido y solitario. )

Bueno, mierda. Yo estaba aburrido, y me sentía solo. Una copa de vino no hace daño. No estaba celebrando, estaba sobreviviendo, ¿verdad? Di las gracias a Dominique por el almuerzo, y me senté a la mesa, tratando de ignorar la brisa perfecta, la temperatura perfecta, el sonido del océano ni siquiera a una media milla de distancia, la sensación de la baldosa caliente bajo mis pies descalzos. No me gustaba ni un solo segundo hasta que Ginny estuviera aquí.

Bennett, eres un patético observador de ombligo.

Como de costumbre, el pescado era increíble, y la ensalada con diminutas cebollas agrias y pequeños cubos de queso blanco me llenó tanto de sabor que antes de darme cuenta, mi copa estaba vacía y Dominique estaba a mi lado, en silencio rellenándola.

Empecé a detenerla, diciéndole que no necesitaba más vino. "Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de plus". (Estoy bien, no necesito más.)

Ella me guiñó un ojo. "¡Puis l'ignorer!". (Ignore eso. )

Entonces lo ignoré.

Una botella de vino abajo y comencé a preguntarme a mí mismo por qué no había comprado un chalet en Francia. Después de todo había vivido en este país antes, y mientras los recuerdos eran agridulces - lejos de los amigos y la familia, con un trabajo agotador - había vivido aquí en una época de mi vida que se sentía tan corta en retrospectiva. Todavía era joven. Todavía estaba empezando, de verdad. Gracias a la mierda de que Ginny y yo nos habíamos encontrado el uno al otro cuando todavía teníamos toda la vida por delante.

Joder, si Ron pudo encontrar un lugar precioso como este, yo podría encontrar uno que fuera aún más exuberante y hermoso.

El vino había dejado mis extremidades calientes y pesadas, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos incoherentes que parecían no tener razón. ¿Qué tan demente hubiera sido conocer a Ginny en mis veinte años? Hubiéramos roto este lugar, y probablemente sólo habría durado un fin de semana. ¿No es asombroso cómo conoces a la persona que estás destinado a conocer, cuando se supone que debes conocerla?

Busqué mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje a Ginny: «Estoy tan contento de que nos conociéramos cuando lo hicimos. Incluso si fuiste un enorme dolor en mi culo sigues siendo lo mejor que me ha pasado».

Miré fijamente mi teléfono, en busca de algún indicio de que ella me respondió, pero nada. ¿Su teléfono había muerto? ¿O estaba dormida en el hotel? ¿Podía mandar textos en el avión? Hice un cálculo mental, sabiendo que ella tenía… ¿seis horas? ¿Siete horas de retraso…? No, demasiado complicado. Le sonreí a Dominique mientras me servía otra copa de vino, y le enviaba un mensaje a Ginny otra vez: «No me beberé todo el winembut que tengo, ¡está Delicioso! Prometo dejar algo para ti».

Me puse de pie, tropezando con… algo. Fruncí el ceño hacia abajo en el césped y me pregunté si me había parado sobre un pequeño animal. Descartando la idea, entré en el jardín, extendiendo los brazos y dejando escapar un largo suspiro feliz. Me sentí relajado por primera vez desde la última ocasión que había follado a Ginny, que fue hace aproximadamente un trillón de años. Con el estómago lleno y un poco de vino en mí, me di cuenta de que no me había tomado tiempo en absoluto para planificar la llegada de Ginny. Tenemos algunas cosas que sacar del camino primero. Tenemos algunas conversaciones que hacer, cierta planificación.

¿Me la llevó al jardín, y la tumbo hacia abajo sobre el césped conmigo, para hacerla escucharme? ¿O espero un momento de tranquilidad durante la cena y luego voy hacia ella, guiándola fuera de la silla y cerca de mí? Yo sabía lo que quería decir. Repetí las palabras un millón de veces en mi cabeza en los vuelos hacia aquí, pero no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer.

Lo mejor era dejarla estar aquí unos días antes de dejar caer el martillo.

Cerré los ojos, incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás, hacia el cielo. Me dejé disfrutar de ello sólo un momento. El tiempo era espectacular. La última vez que había estado afuera en el sol con Ginny estábamos en una barbacoa en casa de Neville el fin de semana anterior, y sólo había sido ligeramente cálido. Después de un día en el sol y el viento, habíamos ido a casa y tenido uno de los más perezosos y tranquilos sexos que podía recordar.

Abrí los ojos y de inmediato puse una mano sobre mi cara tapando el sol brillante. "Ooww. Joder".

Dominique apareció a varios metros de distancia y apuntó a la puerta principal. "Allez", dijo ella, diciéndome que vaya. "Se promener. Vous êtes ivre". (Vamos camine, estás borracho.)

Me eché a reír. Diablos, sí, estaba borracho. Me había servido toda la botella de vino para mí solo. "Je suis ivre parce que me vous versa une bouteille de vin entière". Creo que eso es lo que dije. (Estoy borracho porque me sirvió una botella completa de vino.)

Con una sonrisa, levantó la barbilla. "Allez chercher des fleurs dans la rue. Demandez Mathilde". (Ve a la calle a buscar flores, pregunte por Mathilde.)

Eso era bueno. Tenía una tarea. Encontrar algunas flores. Preguntar por Mathilde. Me incliné para atar mi zapato y salí de la propiedad, en dirección al pueblo. Dominique era un ser astuto, conseguir emborracharme y luego mandarme a hacer recados, así no andaría abatido por la casa todo el día. Ella y Ginny se llevarán de las mil maravillas.

A una media milla por la carretera, había una pequeña tienda con flores que se derramaban fuera de cada contenedor concebible: jarrones y cestas, cajas y urnas. Sobre la puerta había un pequeño cartel ovalado escrito con letra pequeña que se limitaba en decir, MATHILDE.

Bingo.

Una campana sonó cuando entré, y una joven mujer rubia salió de la parte trasera a la pequeña sala principal de la tienda.

Me saludo en francés, rápidamente me dio un vistazo y luego preguntó: "¿Usted es el americano?".

"Oui, mais je parle français". (Si, pero yo hablo francés.)

"Pero yo también hablo Inglés", dijo ella con su acento rizándose alrededor de cada palabra. "Y es mi tienda, así que vamos a practicar para mí".

Arqueó las cejas con coquetería, como para desafiarme. Ella era hermosa, sin duda, pero su persistente contacto con los ojos y la sonrisa me hizo sentir un toque incómodo.

Y entonces me di cuenta: Dominique sabía que yo estaba aburrido y solo, pero probablemente no tenía idea de que estaba esperando la llegada de Ginny. Ella me llenó de vino y luego me envió con una caliente joven mujer soltera por la calle.

Oh, Dios mío.

Mathilde se movió un poco más cerca, ajustando algunas flores en un alto y delgado florero. "Dominique dijo que se alojaba en casa del señor Prewett".

"¿Conoces a Ronald?".

Su risa era ronca y tranquila. "Sí, conozco a Ron".

"Oh", dije con los ojos muy abiertos. Por supuesto. "Quieres decir que conoces a Ron".

"Eso no me hace única" dijo ella, riendo de nuevo. Mirando afuera hacia sus flores, ella preguntó: "¿Estás aquí por las flores? ¿O crees que quizá Dominique te haya enviado por algo más?".

"Mi novia viene mañana, estaba atrapada en Nueva York y luego tuvo una huelga y ahora va a venir", le espeté de forma firme, con torpes palabras.

"Así que estás aquí por las flores, entonces". Mathilde hizo una pausa, mirando alrededor de la tienda. "Qué mujer más suertuda. ¡Usted es muy guapo!". Sus ojos se deslizaron de nuevo a mí. "¿Tal vez se le pase la borrachera para entonces?".

Fruncí el ceño. Enderezándome, murmuré: "No estoy tan borracho".

"¿No?". Sus cejas se levantaron y una divertida sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Ella se movió de nuevo a través de la tienda, iba recogiendo un surtido de flores mientras caminaba. "Eres encantador de todos modos, amigo de Ron. El vino sólo te hace más desinhibido. Apuesto a que normalmente abotonas tu camisa hasta arriba y frunces el ceño ante las personas que caminan con demasiada lentitud frente a ti".

Mi ceño se profundizó. Eso sonó un poco como yo. "Me tomo mi trabajo en serio, pero yo no soy así… todo el tiempo".

Ella sonrió, atando algún cordel alrededor de las flores. Mathilde me entregó el ramo y me guiñó un ojo. "Tú no estás aquí por trabajo. Mantén tu camisa desabrochada. Y no recuperes la sobriedad por tu amante. Hay nueve camas en esa casa".

La puerta principal estaba abierta. ¿Dominique se había ido y no la cerró detrás de ella? El pánico se apoderó de mí. ¿Qué pasa si algo había sucedido cuando estaba en la ciudad? ¿Qué pasa si la casa había sido saqueada? A pesar de los consejos de Mathilde, estuve sobrio al instante.

Pero no había sido saqueada. Estaba exactamente como la dejé, sólo con un poco más de viento que soplaba a través de la puerta abierta. Sin embargo… no había salido de esta manera, yo había caminado desde el patio trasero hacia los jardines delanteros.

Al final del pasillo, oí agua corriendo, y llamé a Dominique, "Merci pour l'idée, Dominique, mais ma copine arrive demain". (Gracias por la idea, Dominique, pero mi novia llega mañana.) Ella debía saber lo más pronto posible de lo que yo estaba hablando. ¿Quién sabe si empieza a invitar a mujeres por aquí? ¿Eso es lo que ella hizo por Ron? Querido Dios, el hombre no ha cambiado ni un poco.

Cuando me acercaba a la habitación más cercana fuera de la sala, me di cuenta de que lo que había oído era una ducha. Y junto a la puerta estaban unas maletas.

Las maletas de Ginny.

Yo podría haberme puesto cachondo allí y asustar siempre amorosamente toda la mierda fuera de ella. Había sido después de todo lo suficientemente tonta como para dejar la puerta un poco abierta, para que pudiera soplar completamente el viento, y abrirse paso en la ducha. Apreté la mandíbula y los puños cuando me imaginaba lo que podría haber pasado si alguien más hubiera decidido entrar en la casa en vez de mí.

Mierda. No la había visto en días y yo ya quería estrangularla y luego besar el infierno fuera de ella. Sentí una sonrisa tirar de mi boca. Esto simplemente éramos nosotros. Era una batalla tan familiar entre el amor y la frustración, el deseo y la exasperación. Ella presionaba todos los botones que tenía, y luego descubría otros nuevos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, y los presionaba.

Su canto silencioso flotó desde el baño a la habitación que había reclamado la primera noche aquí. Mientras me movía más cerca, mirando alrededor de la puerta de entrada a donde ella estaba, fui recibido por la visión de su largo y resbaladizo pelo mojado, que bajaba brillante por su espalda desnuda. Y luego se inclinó, por lo que se veía su perfecto culo cuando estaba en el aire mientras se afeitaba las piernas, y siguió cantando para sí misma.

Una parte de mí quería entrar, tomar la rasuradora de su mano, y terminar el trabajo para ella, besando cada centímetro suave. Otra parte de mí quería entrar y hacerla venir con la promesa de tomarla por detrás, lentamente y con cuidado. Pero una parte aún mayor de mí disfrutaba jugando al voyeur. Ella aún no sabía que yo estaba allí, y verla así, pensando que estaba sola, cantando en voz baja, ¿tal vez incluso pensando en mí? Era como un vaso de agua fría en un día caluroso. Nunca me cansaré de verla en cualquier entorno. Y desnuda, mojada, y en la ducha no estaba demasiado lejos del escenario de la parte superior de la lista.

Se enjuagó las piernas y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a limpiar el acondicionador de su pelo, y fue entonces cuando me vio. Una sonrisa estalló en su cara, sus pezones se apretaron, y en ese momento casi rompo la puerta de cristal de la ducha para llegar a ella.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí de pie?".

Me encogí de hombros, mirando hacia abajo hacia la longitud de su cuerpo.

"Solo entreteniéndome".

"Sigues entreteniéndote, querrás decir". Me acerqué un poco más, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras me apoyaba contra la pared. "¿Cuándo has llegado aquí, a escondidas?".

"Hace una media hora".

"Pensé que acababas de coger un avión en los Estados Unidos. ¿Fuiste por un transportador después de todo?".

Ella se echó a reír, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás bajo la ducha por un enjuague final, antes de cerrar el agua. "Cogí el primero del que te hablé. Pensé que sería divertido engañarte y sorprenderte". Tomó el pelo largo en ambas manos, se lo puso sobre su hombro y apretó el agua de él, mirándome con los ojos llenos de un hambre creciendo cada vez más. "Creo que estaba esperando que vinieras a casa para que me encontraras desnuda en la ducha. Puede haber sido por eso que entré a bañarme".

"Tengo que admitir que es jodidamente conveniente porque estoy listo para desnudarme".

Ginny abrió la puerta y vino directamente hacia mí. "Quería esa linda boca sobre mí en cuanto me enteré de que estabas coqueteando con la niña de las flores".

Fruncí el ceño. "Oh, por favor". Y luego me detuve. "¿Cómo sabes eso?".

Ella sonrió. "Dominique habla muy bien Inglés. Dijo que ella se cansó de tu depresión y te envió allí porque eres tan lindo cuando estás molesto. Estuve de acuerdo":

"Ella… ¿qué?".

"Sin embargo me alegro de que no decidieras traer a Mathilde de vuelta contigo. Eso podría haber sido incómodo".

"O podría haber sido increíble", bromeé, atrayéndola hacia mí y envolviendo una toalla del estante sobre sus hombros. Sentí que el agua de sus pechos penetraba en mi ropa.

Ella está aquí. Ella está aquí. Ella está aquí.

Me agaché, rocé mis labios sobre los de ella. "Hola, cariño".

"Hola" susurró ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí. "¿Alguna vez has estado con dos mujeres a la vez?". Preguntó, echándose hacia atrás y pasando sus manos por debajo de mi camisa mientras yo trabajaba para secarla. "No puedo creer que nunca te haya preguntado eso".

"Te extrañé".

"Yo también te extrañé. Responde a mi pregunta".

Me estremecí. "Sí".

Sus manos estaban frías y sus uñas se sintieron fuertes cuando arañaron mi torso. "¿Más de dos a la vez?".

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me incliné para recorrer con mi nariz a lo largo de su mandíbula. Olía como en casa, como mi Ginny: su propio leve aroma cítrico y el olor suave y natural de su piel. "¿No estabas diciendo algo sobre querer mi boca sobre ti?".

"Específicamente entre mis piernas", me indicó.

"Lo supuse". Me agaché, la levanté en brazos y la llevé a la cama.

Cuando la puse en el borde, se incorporó, apoyándose en sus manos detrás de ella, tirando de sus pies sobre el borde de la cama… y abrió las piernas. Ella me miró, y me susurró: "Quítate la ropa".

Santísimo Cristo esta mujer me iba a matar con vistas así. Le di una patada a mis zapatos a través de la habitación, me quité los calcetines, y alcanzando detrás de mí la camisa para sacármela sobre la cabeza. Dándole unos segundos para que pudiera reencontrarse a sí misma con mi pecho desnudo, me rasqué el estómago y le di una sonrisa. "¿Ves algo que te gusta?".

"¿Estamos dando shows?". Su mano se deslizó sobre su muslo y entre sus piernas. "Yo puedo hacer eso".

"¿Estás jodidamente bromeando?", suspiré, hurgando en la hebilla de mi cinturón y tirando de los botones, quedando libre de mis vaqueros en un solo movimiento. Casi me caí tratando de quitármelos.

Su mano se apartó, y luego extendió ambos brazos hacia mí. "Encima", dijo en voz baja, al parecer no queriendo mi boca después de todo. "Sobre mí, quiero sentir tu peso".

Fue perfecto, así, sin pretensiones. Los dos queríamos hacer el amor antes de hacer nada más: mirar alrededor, comer, ponernos al día.

Su piel estaba fría, y la mía todavía se sentía enrojecida por el sol, por mi caminata cuesta arriba de vuelta a la villa, y la emoción de verla aquí de forma tan inesperada. El contraste fue asombroso. Debajo de mí no era más que piel suave y pequeña, con sonidos suaves. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, sus dientes se deslizaron sobre mi barbilla, el cuello, el hombro.

"Te quiero adentro", susurró en un beso.

"Todavía no".

A pesar de que dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido de frustración, por un tiempo me dejó simplemente besarla. Me encantó la forma en que sus labios se sentían en mi lengua, la forma en que su lengua se sentía contra mis labios. Yo era muy consciente de todos los puntos de contacto entre nosotros: sus pechos contra mi pecho, con sus manos en mi espalda, los tendones de sus muslos presionando contra mis costados. Cuando ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mí, sus pantorrillas se sentían como una banda de calor a mi alrededor. Me agaché y envolví mi mano alrededor de la parte posterior de su rodilla, tirando de ella más alto en mi cadera hasta que sentí que mi polla se deslizaba contra su piel resbaladiza.

Debajo de mí, ella se arqueó y se balanceó, consiguiendo tanta fricción como pudo sin empujarme dentro. Los besos se volvieron tentativos, tal vez juguetones, y luego crecieron en profundidad, voracidad, arqueándonos con hambre antes de volver a disminuir y degustarnos. Ella me dejó presionar sus brazos sobre su cabeza, dejarme chupar y morder sus pezones casi hasta el punto de dolor. Ella me preguntó qué quería, qué me gustaba, y si quería su cuerpo o su boca primero. Su primer instinto cuando estábamos desnudos siempre fue darme placer.

Esta mujer me sorprendió. Perdí la perspectiva de quien solía ser ella fuera de nuestra relación. En mi caso, podría ser cualquier cosa. Valiente y temerosa no eran contrarios. Podía ser intensa y tierna, retorcida e inocente. Quería tenerla de todas las maneras al mismo tiempo.

"Me encanta la forma en que nos besamos", susurró ella, las palabras le salían presionando contra mis labios.

"¿Qué quieres decir?". Yo sabía lo que quería decir. Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir; simplemente quería escucharla hablar de lo jodidamente perfecto, que nos sentimos.

"Solo me encanta que besemos igual, que siempre pareces saber exactamente lo que quiero".

"Quiero estar casado". Espeté. "Quiero que te cases conmigo".

Jooooooder.

Y así todo mi discurso cuidadosamente elaborado fue arrojado por la ventana. El anillo antiguo de mi abuela estaba en una caja en el armario muy lejos de mí, y mi plan para arrodillarme y hacerlo todo bien simplemente se evaporó.

En el círculo de mis brazos, Ginny empezó a ponerse muy quieta. "¿Qué acabas de decir?".

Había estropeado por completo el plan, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarme atrás.

"Sé que sólo hemos estado juntos durante un poco más de un año", le expliqué rápidamente. "¿Tal vez es demasiado pronto? Entiendo si es demasiado pronto. Es solo que ¿eso que sientes cuando nos besamos? Yo siento lo mismo con todo lo que hacemos juntos. Me encanta. Me encanta estar dentro de ti, me encanta trabajar contigo, me encanta verte trabajar, me encanta pelear contigo, y me encanta simplemente sentarme en el sofá y reír contigo. Estoy perdido cuando no estoy contigo, Ginevra. No puedo pensar en nada ni en nadie que sea más importante para mí, cada segundo. Y entonces, para mí, eso significa que de alguna manera ya estamos casados en mi cabeza. Supongo que quería hacerlo oficial de alguna manera. ¿Tal vez sueno como un idiota?". Miré hacia ella, sintiendo mi corazón como un martillo perforador haciendo su camino hasta mi garganta. "Nunca esperé sentir esto por alguien".

Ella me miró, los ojos muy abiertos y los labios se separaron como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo. Me levanté y corrí hacia la cómoda, cogiendo la caja y llevándola conmigo. Cuando abrí la caja y le dejé ver el anillo antiguo de diamante y zafiro de mi abuela, ella puso una mano sobre su boca.

"Quiero casarme", le dije de nuevo. Su silencio era inquietante, y joder, lo estaba estropeando por completo divagando con mis tonterías. "Casarme contigo, quiero decir".

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear. "Tú. Eres. Tan. Ridículo".

Bueno, eso fue inesperado. Sabía que podría haber sido demasiado pronto, pero ¿ridículo? ¿En serio? Entrecerré los ojos. "Un simple «es demasiado pronto» habría sido suficiente, Ginevra. Jesús. Puse mi corazón en…".

Ella se apartó de la cama y corrió hacia una de sus bolsas, hurgando y sacando una pequeña bolsa de tela azul. Lo llevó de nuevo a mí con la cinta enganchada sobre su largo dedo índice, y colgando la bolsa en mi cara.

Le pido que se case conmigo y ¿ella me trae un recuerdo de Nueva York? ¿Qué coño es eso?

"¿Qué diablos es eso? ", le pregunté.

"Dime, genio".

"No te hagas la listilla conmigo, Weasley. Es una bolsa. Por todo lo que se, puede tener una barra de granola, o unos tampones ahí dentro".

"Es un anillo, tonto. Para ti".

El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza y rapidez que medio me pregunté si esto era lo que se sentía en un ataque al corazón. "¿Un anillo para mí?".

Sacó una pequeña caja de la bolsa y me lo mostró. Era platino liso, con una línea de titanio gruesa que atraviesa el centro.

"¿Ibas a proponérmelo a mí?", le pregunté todavía completamente confundido. "¿Las mujeres aún hacen eso?".

Ella me dio un puñetazo, duro, en el brazo. "Sí, chovinista. Y te robaste totalmente mi oportunidad".

"Así que, ¿es eso un sí?", le pregunté, mi desconcierto profundizando aún más. "¿Tú te casarás conmigo?".

"¡Dime tú!". Gritó ella, pero estaba sonriendo.

"Técnicamente tú no lo has pedido aún".

"¡Maldita sea, Harry! ¡Tú no lo hiciste tampoco!".

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?", le pregunté riendo.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?".

Con un gruñido, tomé la caja y la dejé caer en el suelo para moverla de un tirón sobre su espalda.

"¿Siempre vas a ser imposible?".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, los ojos, los labios atrapados entre los dientes. Mierda. Podríamos arreglar esto más tarde.

"Toma mi polla". Me incliné, la besé en el cuello, y gemí cuando llegó entre nuestros cuerpos para sostenerme. "Guíame en ti".

Ella movió sus caderas debajo de mí hasta que yo pudiera sentirme en su entrada. Me deslicé en ella lentamente, a pesar de que todos los tendones y músculos de mi cuerpo la querían áspera y frenéticamente. Gemí, estremeciéndome encima de ella, sintiéndome al hundirme en su interior.

Cambiando mis caderas hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, sentí sus brazos al envolverse alrededor de mi cuello, posando su rostro en mi cuello mientras se levantaba para cumplir con mis movimientos. Al cabo de sólo dos turnos de mis caderas el movimiento se hizo más fuerte y más frenético.

"Dámelo", le susurré en su boca, lamiendo adelante, preguntando. Le levanté la pierna, la apreté contra su costado y me deslicé más profundamente. Mis ojos se cerraron de golpe y me sentí como si estuviera a punto de explotar en ella.

Ella presionó su cabeza en la almohada, abrió los labios para jadear, y aproveché la oportunidad para deslizar mi lengua en su boca, chupar un poco de ella. "¿Esto está bien?", le susurré, apretando la piel de su cadera con mis dedos. Le encantaba el borde de dolor y placer, esa línea de gran nitidez que habíamos descubierto en nuestros primeros momentos juntos. Ella asintió con la cabeza y me movía más rápido, llenando mi cabeza con el olor de ella. Probando su clavícula, su cuello, mordí y dejé una marca en su hombro.

"Hasta aquí", susurró ella, tirando de mí de nuevo hacia su rostro. "Dame un beso".

Así que lo hice. Una y otra vez hasta que ella jadeaba y se retorcía debajo de mí, me instaba a avanzar más rápido. Sentí su abdomen tenso y luego sus piernas apretaron con fuerza a mi alrededor, ella gritando fuerte en mi oído.

Apretando la mandíbula, empujé mi propia liberación al fondo de mi mente, con ganas de más, y más, y para sentir su venida antes de que incluso yo mismo me fuera a la deriva hacia el orgasmo.

Sus gritos se hicieron más fuertes, luego quedando sin aliento trató de apartarse, pero yo sabía que podía venirse de nuevo. Yo sabía que ella era sensible, pero ella podía tomar más.

"No te vayas lejos. No has terminado todavía. Ni putamente cerca. Dame otro".

Sus caderas se relajaron en mis manos, su agarre se apretó en mi pelo otra vez.

"Oh". Fue un soplo de aliento. Había muchas cosas contenidas en aquel único y casi silencioso jadeo.

Apreté más cerca, ondulando sus caderas e inclinándolas con mis movimientos. "Eso es todo".

"Llega", suspiró ella. "Yo no puedo, no puedo…".

Sus caderas se sacudieron y la agarré tan fuerte como pude. "No, de ninguna jodida manera te detengas".

"Tócame… allí". Se quedó sin aliento y yo sabía lo que quería. Besé su cuello antes de lamer mis dedos y deslizarlos hacia su trasero, tocando, presionando.

Con un agudo grito se vino de nuevo, los músculos enrollados en espiral debajo de la piel apretando alrededor de mi longitud. Tomando una profunda respiración, dejé que mi orgasmo se desentrañara por mi espalda y desgarrara a través de mí; ráfagas de luz explotaron detrás de mis ojos cerrados. Apenas podía oír sus gritos roncos sobre los latidos de sangre en mis oídos.

"Sí, sí, sí, sí…". Canturreó, delirante, antes de caer sobre la almohada.

Se sentía como si las paredes vibraron en el silencio que siguió. Todo en mi cabeza se sacudió con la necesidad de ella, fue algo desconcertante.

"Sí", ella jadeó por última vez.

Me sostuve muy, muy quieto mientras la conciencia se filtró de nuevo en mis pensamientos. "¿Sí?".

Luego, con sus piernas todavía temblando a mí alrededor, y con sus respiraciones que salían pequeñas y agudas, ella me dio una sonrisa radiante. "Sí… quiero casarme, también"


	9. extra

RECORDANDO "BEAUTIFUL BASTARD".

Corrí por el oscuro pasillo del edificio ya vacío con los materiales para la presentación agarrados como podía entre los brazos y mirando el reloj. Seis y veinte.

El señor Potter se iba a comer mi hígado crudo. Llegaba veinte minutos tarde. Como había quedado claro esa mañana, él odiaba la impuntualidad. «Tarde» era una palabra que no estaba incluida en el diccionario del capullo de Harry Potter, como tampoco lo estaban «corazón», «amabilidad», «compasión», «hora de la comida» o «gracias».

Y ahí estaba yo, corriendo por los pasillos con unos zapatos de tacón de aguja italianos, a toda velocidad hacia mi verdugo.

«Respira, Ginevra. Este tío es capaz de oler el miedo». Cuando me acerqué a la sala de reuniones intenté tranquilizar mi respiración y dejé de correr. Una luz cálida se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Sin duda, estaba ahí, esperándome. Con cuidado intenté arreglarme el pelo y la ropa a la vez que organizaba la pila de documentos que cargaba. Inspiré hondo y llamé a la puerta.

"Adelante".

Entré en la sala de reuniones, era enorme; una pared tenía unas ventanas del suelo al techo que ofrecían una vista maravillosa del paisaje urbano de Chicago desde una altura de dieciocho pisos. Empezaba a oscurecer y los rascacielos salpicaban el horizonte con sus ventanas iluminadas. En el centro de la sala había una impresionante mesa de madera maciza, y mirándome desde la cabecera estaba el señor Potter.

Estaba ahí sentado, con la chaqueta del traje colgada en una silla detrás de él, la corbata aflojada, las mangas almidonadas de la camisa blanca remangadas hasta los codos y la barbilla descansando sobre sus manos cruzadas. Me atravesó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

"Discúlpeme, señor Potter", dije con voz temblorosa y con la respiración entrecortada. "Las copias me han llevado...". Me paré en seco.

Las excusas no iban a mejorar mi situación. Y además, no le iba a permitir echarme la culpa de algo que yo no podía controlar. Que se fastidiara. Con mi recién recuperada valentía en su sitio, levanté la barbilla y caminé hasta donde él estaba sentado.

Sin mirarlo, busqué entre los papeles y coloqué una copia de la presentación sobre la mesa.

"¿Listo para empezar?".

No dijo una palabra, pero su mirada atravesó mi valiente coraza. Todo aquello hubiera sido mucho más fácil si él no fuera tan guapo. Sin decir nada, señaló el material que le había puesto delante para que continuara.

Me aclaré la garganta y empecé la presentación. Repasé los diferentes aspectos de mi propuesta y él permaneció en silencio, con la mirada clavada en su copia. ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? Podía manejar sus arrebatos de ira, pero ese misterioso silencio... Me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, señalándole unos gráficos cuando sucedió.

"La línea temporal para el primer objetivo es un poco ambi...".

Dejé la frase a medias y el aire se detuvo en mi garganta. Había puesto la mano en el final de mi espalda antes de deslizarla poco a poco hasta posarla sobre la curva de mi trasero. En los nueve meses que llevaba trabajando para él nunca me había tocado intencionadamente.

Y eso era sin duda intencionado.

El calor de su mano me quemaba a través de la falda hasta llegar a mi piel. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron y sentí cómo se licuaban mis entrañas. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Mi cerebro me gritaba que le apartara la mano y le dijera que no volviera a tocarme, pero mi cuerpo actuaba en solitario. Se me endurecieron los pezones, y apreté la mandíbula en respuesta. «¡Traidores!».

El corazón me martilleaba en el pecho, pasó al menos medio minuto sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Mientras, su mano seguía bajando por mi muslo, acariciándome. Nuestras respiraciones y el ruido de la ciudad que llegaba amortiguado desde la calle era lo único que se oía en el aire inmóvil de la sala de reuniones.

"Dese la vuelta, señorita Welasley".

Su voz queda rompió el silencio y yo me erguí, mirando hacia delante. Me volví lentamente y su mano me fue rozando, deslizándose hacia mi cadera. Podía sentir cómo la extendía, desde las yemas de los dedos que tenía sobre la parte baja de mi espalda hasta el pulgar que en ese momento presionaba la piel suave que quedaba justo encima del hueso de mi cadera.

Bajé la vista para mirarlo a los ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Notaba su pecho subiendo y bajando, cada respiración más profunda que la anterior. Un músculo se contrajo en su dura mandíbula a la vez que el pulgar empezaba a moverse, deslizándose lentamente a un lado y a otro, mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos. Estaba esperando que yo lo detuviera; ya había transcurrido tiempo más que suficiente para que yo lo apartara de un manotazo o simplemente me alejara y me fuera. Pero tenía demasiados sentimientos que gestionar antes de poder reaccionar. Nunca me había sentido así, y mucho menos había esperado sentirme así con él. Quería darle una bofetada y después agarrarlo de la camisa y lamerle el cuello.

"¿Qué estás pensando?", me susurró con una mirada entre burlona y nerviosa.

"Todavía intento averiguarlo".

Con sus ojos fijos en los míos, sus dedos empezaron a descender por mi muslo hasta llegar al borde de la falda. Después metió la mano por debajo y sus dedos recorrieron las cintas de mi liguero y el borde de encaje de una de las medias que me llegaba hasta el muslo. Un dedo se coló entre la media y mi piel, y tiró un poco hacia abajo. Inspiré bruscamente, sintiendo de repente que me estaba fundiendo desde el exterior y hasta lo más profundo.

¿Cómo podía dejar que mi cuerpo reaccionara así? Todavía quería darle un bofetón, pero ahora deseaba con más fuerza que continuara. El ansia que sentía entre las piernas no dejaba de aumentar. Llegó al borde de mis bragas y metió los dedos bajo la tela. Sentí que se deslizaba contra mi piel y me rozaba el clítoris antes de meter un dedo en mi interior. Me mordí el labio e intenté (sin éxito) contener un gemido. Cuando volví a bajar la vista para mirarlo, unas gotas de sudor empezaban a formarse en su frente.

"Joder", dijo con voz baja y grave. "Qué húmeda estás". Dejó que se le cerraran los ojos. Parecía estar librando la misma lucha interna que yo.

Le miré el regazo y vi que la tela de sus pantalones estaba muy tensa. Sin abrir los ojos sacó el dedo y apretó el fino encaje de mis bragas en el puño. Cuando me miró estaba temblando, con una clarísima expresión de furia. Con un movimiento rápido me arrancó las bragas, y el sonido de la tela al rasgarse pudo oírse en la silenciosa sala.

**Cuando mi vieja vida murió, no fue en silencio. Se detonó.**

**El crédito de esta traducción es de**:** naraya 1291 Revisión, Edición y Diseño: Dani JSH**

**Y hemos terminado el segundo Libro nos vemos la próxima semana con el tercer Libro Protagonizado por Hermione y Ronald, un beso**

**Ran**


End file.
